Prussia's and Denmark's AWESOME BLOG
by IamTheAwesomePrussiaAndDenmark
Summary: HEY Prussia and Denmark here we made a blog to tell all our adoring fans will be able to follow our awesome lives! Please follow comment .. EDIT: this has turned into a ask blog so ask us anything!
1. AWESOME BLOG INTRO

**Sup! Hey guys I had this idea after this amazing writer (Red-Tulips-Are-Awesome) did a blog for Norway and Iceland also another writer ( The hero yo) did America's blog and I decided to do my own (don't hate me if it Suxs) and I know what you're thinking "B-But Himaruya made Prussia a blog!" Ja, Ja I know but this is with DENMARK AND PRUSSIA, SO SUCK IT! (sorry that was mean...) but I mean... It just Is much better to see a Prussia blog on fan fiction! So all pretty please review or whatever thanks! **

* * *

BLOG TIME

Ja! I know what you're thinking "the awesome prussia getting a blog please that's lame!" well Ill tell you ANYTHING I DO IS AWESOME! Okay well, Denmark talked me into in after he saw Iceland, Norway and of course America, having a blog so the idiot talked me into do the blog but said he wanted to do it to so we just set up one together Ja, I know awesome? So well I guess this is worth a shot right! The awesome me never passes up a chance to talk to my adoring fans! Ja I know all of you lov-ghadsj

HEY! It's Denmark! Prussia agreed to letting me also type but he isn't letting me get a word on this blog and he wont even let me touch his laptop, AT ALL how mean! So I'm just uh well this is an introduction for the awesome blog of the most awesomeness countries ever so I guess well introduce our self's( but I bet you already know most about us!)

Country name: Denmark

Hair color: blonde!

Eye color: amazing sea blue!(as Norge alllll ways sayssss!)

Hair: if you're wondering .

Height:Ahem *calls Sve*" Sve how tall are you...," okay well find out Sve's HEIGHT add 3 inches more!(you're not that tall Denmark )

Weight: uh...not sure

Age: 24-ish

Human name: Mathias Køhler

Favorite color: well what do you think...RED

Family: my little Norge , Tino, Icey, Sve

Likes: Annoying Norway & Iceland, being the oldest! Hanging out with my Nordic family! Hanging out with the bad brothers trio

Dislikes: nothing really...

well I guess that was over with well, I got my laptop back from Denmark so here's the awesome me I know you're dying to learn more bout my awesomeness

Country name: THE AWESOME PRUSSIA

Hair color: PLATINUM ONLY THE MOST AWESOME COLOR FOR THE AWESOMENESS COUNTRY EVER

Eye color: A deep blood red

Hair: messy as usual!

Height: uh well let's see...this I'm not sure about...

Weight: well this is still a weird unawesome question

Age: 20

Human name: Gilbert Beilschmidt

Favorite color: Red also, it's just such an awesome colour

Family: WEST! (younger brother)

Likes: playing with west (more like annoying him) BEING AWESOME talking to birdie , annoying Roddy! Hanging out with the rest of the bad touch trio! Maple syrup!

Dislikes: Hungary, frying pans, did I mention hungary with frying pans?

Okay so I guess yah want to know what we will be doing on this awesome blog Ja? Okay so...we can answer questions, reply to comments, get guest star and interview them (but that might not be so awesome, but I guarantee there will be other ppl beside us awesome ppl) okay so there end of introduction

Okay well there the most awesomeness intro ever SO CONTINUE TO FOLLOW ME MY WONDERFUL FANS! *Ahem* I meant our fans, me and Denmark, oh yah I forgot COMMENT! Be less unawesome and comment!

* * *

Hey guys please please continue to read and all I hope I did well! Please I would love if you guys continue read Prussia and Denmark's blog (check out the poll on my profile and tell me what you think okay?) okay also tell me if it sucked an if I wrote Denmark and Prussia terriblely off character! Critisum allowed!


	2. AWESOME COMMENTS

_**Sadness ik it sucks so much...but I have nothing to do rite now! I can't do hacking beacse that is rude to R-T-A-A (red tulips ) and I have nothing else! Sorry I hope you can enjoy ! Souhh...yah..also I costyle have countries appeare now and then I KNOW I SUCK DON'T HATE ME I HAVE RELATIVES WHO LIVE WHERE YOU ARE~**_

* * *

**Welcome to**:THE AWESOMENESS BOLG EVER

**You are Visitor Number**: unawesome

**Date**:August 18, 2012

**Time**:10:00

**Mood**: Awesome as always

**Weather**: Unawesome hotness

**Subject**: My awesome comments

**Currently listening to**: Music

Hey it's unawesomely hot and I'm staying indoors with Denmark were going to die if we step out side so that would be unawesome so I know this is the awesome me's first blog post-I meant our first blog post so here's some comments and our replies and stuff all that awesome shit, so here:

**COMMENT TIME **

**Yo Mathias! I dare you to mimic Sve for a day. See how much you can annoy him!**

**Also, what is Sve's relationship with West? They look waaaaaaaay too similar.**

**How many languages do you speak?**

**Sup Gil? I dare you to mimic Feli for a day. See how much you can creep West**

**out! XDDD**

**Hey both of you! Guess whether I'm male or female. And, I dare you both to**

**eat Marmite, surströmming, and salmiakki.**

ANSWER FROM AWESOME US:

I think you're a girl one because I used to talk to Elizabeth when she was younger I already made the mistake of mixing a girl as a boy ...so I rather guess girl..unawesome memories...

Well you asked lots of questions for the awesome me and Denmark... So you get a long answer so here it is so. fine me and Denmark shall mimic other ppl BUT AFTER TODAY'S BLOG WE WILL TURN BACK INTO OUR AWESOME SELVES! But Denmark will refrain from talking much because Sve doesn't talk much either but after this comment I will be feli! Okay well Sve and West... You know I honestly don't know I guess they were always quiet and super strong and sometimes creepy when mad, but they are just friends I think...I will talk to West bout it!

West, And sve do look very similar...creepy actually. How many languages I speak, well German, English, French, Spanish, Danish and a little italian...as you can see I learnt them from most of my friends Denmark knows Norwegian Finnish Swedish German (because of me) English and he also learnt them from friends but come n were countries do you expect us to not know a lot of languages it's just awesome that way.

CHALLENGE(was) EXCEPTED! Bust first I had to search up real quick what the heck was marmite! It's British food...I was a bit scared but THE AWESOME ME AND DENAMRK never fail on a dare! So we tried it from England, it was extremely salty but I had a faint taste of beer...but it wasn't that bad at all really, even Den agreed he says it tastes okay so there now.

the surströmming Den got from Sweden can I say something just from opening that thing YOU ALMOST KILLED THE AWESOME ME! Now Otaku Overlord , why would you do that? Anyway it didn't taste wonderful for crying out loud IT ALMOST KILLED AWEOME ME FROM SMELL! but Denmark said he had it before at Sweden's house when he comes visit, so he kinda got used to it a bit ONLY a bit!

ALSO the salmiakki was pretty good considering me and denamrk had it many times before (me from Germany and Denmark, well from his own country) and it was salty as usual but it was okay well this was long,...well it's an awesome answer so shut up.

**Red-Tulips-Are-Awesome **

**I think you did a good job on it. Oh, and I made Italy a blog. Be sure to check it out! Oh, and also..Springirth Dale made a blog for Japan! Maybe you would love to check that out, also! (*Cough* Advertising. *Cough)**

**Hungary with Frying pans? It's a beautiful sight, Prussia. You know you love her. (*Shot for being a PruHun fan.*)**

**Pfft. Iceland technically has Platinum/Silver hair, also. xD**

**Well bye.**

ANSWER FROM AWESOME US:

"Good job"on the blog? WELL IM AWESOME SO IS THIS BLOG. We did see Feli's blog it was interesting but were following also I'm following Japan's blog too. WHAT THE HELL PRUHUN no no the woman's crazy... She..SHE FREAKING ASSAULTS PEOPLE WITH FRYING PANS and she tried to make me do unawesome things with roddy... . . Ja Iceland does have the Same hair colour as me that's why he is kinda awesome but he doesn't have red eyes nor Gilbird, iceland has a stupid ass puffin...

bye now my adoring fan

**From: the hero yo**

**the hero yo:Pssh, I'm too lazy to log on. Plus, My computer is stupid,**

**Anywayz, dudes, you are TOTALLY not more awesome than I am! I challenge you two to an AWESOME contest!**

**I'm gonna win because the first rule is BE AMERICAN!**

**SO I win. :P**

**Alfred F. Jones**

ANSWER FROM AWESOME ME

Well if the first rule is too be American..then... well I guess you break the laws of awesomeness because the first law of being awesome is to be prussian, so you fail Ja, I know it hurts but it's the truth I'm awesome and all, so "you fail"

I'm awesome, and your not...yes Know go cry to England

Well there was only three I'm a bit upset BE AWESOME AND COMMENT MORE !

Well to fulfill Otaku Overlord's dare here is Denmark's attempt to mimic Sve

Th's 's m' w'fe *hugs finland*

Sweeden comes out of nowhere

*PUNCH*

d'nt t'ch m' w'fe... and here lays Denmark bleeding to death hope your happy Otaku Overlord, well I guess I shall be feli (what's the worst tha could happen?)...VEE~ P-Pasta! Yay well I guess that's all VEE~I love Germany *laughing* I Love PASTA yay Ve~

*feli comes out of nowhere* YAY Prussia lets get some pasta together...VEE~. Come on getting dragged here HELP HELP ANYONE THIS IS NOT AWESOM-hcdkajdn

**-computer shut down- **

* * *

_**I KNOW it Sucked... Idk how to do Sweden's accent very hard (just take out vowels maybe?) hope you enjoyed! I know u hate t just say t -_-" I fail so much fail... **_


	3. UNAWESOME AMERICA WILL DIE NOW!

**SPEICAL SUPER LONG ONE HOPE YOU ENJOY! ALSO if you are wondering why Prussia is in rage mood... Read and you will find out heh heh... And also I REALLY FELT LIKE WRITING IN CAPS COS IM AWESOME LIKE THAT**

* * *

**Welcome to**:THE AWESOMENESS BOLG EVER

**You are Visitor Number**: unawesome

**Date**:August 19, 2012

**Time**:1:16(still technically tomorrow so suck it)

**Mood**: Awesome as always and maybe some rage

**Weather**: normal (hot)

**Subject**:America stupid unawesome America

**Currently listening to**: Norway yelling/killing at Denmark for being an ass

_**WARNING: PRUSSIA IN RAGE MODE(-from what? Or from who or from what drink?) **_

NOW BEFORE I START! Reason is AMERICA SENT IN A COMMENT THAT VERY MUCH ANNOYED THE AWESOME EM IM SORRY IF I AM NOT ACTING AWESOME RIGHT NOW BUT AMERICA MUST PAY

NO NO NO NO THIS IS FREAKING UNAWESOME okay so me and Denmark were searching around and as you now we have found America's blog...AND HE FREAKING LIED SAYING I PISSED MY PANTS WHEN I WAS RIDING WITH CANADA IN A ROLLAR COSTER! THE MOST UNAWESOME COUNTRY and for being a unawesome country .CANDA. HEAR THAT UNAWESOME AMERICA IM TAKING CANADA FOR AWHILE SO SUCK IT...you don't understand? Okay fine well on America's blog he said I pissed my pant on a rollar coster and we had to go home, WELL ONE! I didn't do that America lied like he always does AND TWO! America probably pissed his pant just at looking at the damn awesome rollar coster that I OWNED AND THAT'S WHY HE HAD TO GO TO THE BATHROOM BEFORE HE WENT ON SEE IT CONNECTS NOW JA? JA? good... Now that awesome rant was done I have another thing to rant AWESOMELY about now see this:

**I AM ZEE AWESOME PRUSSIA! I LIKE TO RUIN EVERYONE'S DAY BY PISSING MYSELF LIKE A LITTLE BABY! KESESESESE! MY NAME IS VERY NERDY UND I LIKE TO CRY INTO GERMANY'S ARMS EVEN SOUGH I AM ZE OLDER BROTHER UND I VEAR AWESOME DIAPERS UND I AM A LOZER! KESESESESESESESESESE!**

**PLUS! MY LAUGHTER IS VERY SPAZZY!**

**KESESESESESE~**

MY AWESOME LAUGH ISN'T SPAZZY YOU'RE FREAKING APPITE IS FREAKING CREEPY AND YOU SUCK AND YOUR NOT AWESOME AND I DON'T WEAR diapers? REALLY REALLY YOU ARE UNAWESOME STUPID! THAT'S THE BEST YOU COULD DO? JA I KNOW YOU ARE STUPID MY NAME IS AWESOME EVEN SOMEONE SAID ME AND DENMARK'S NAME IS AWESOME SO KESESESESSES AND GERMANY IS MY YOUNGER BRUDER AND HE CRIES IN MY HANDS WHEN HE WAS YOUNG I BET YOU CRIED IN ENGLAND'S HAND EVERYDAY LIKE A BABY AND HE WOULD HUG YOU AND YOU WOULD BE ALL UNAWESOME AND BE LIKE "AHHHHHHH HA HA !" AND YOU WOULD CRY IN HIS HAND BEFORE HE LEFT FOR IMPORTANT STUFF KESESESES SO THERE AND I DIDN'T PISS MY PANTS! I AM FAR TO AWESOME FOR THAT! I AM A AWESOME EX-NATION THAT EVERYONE WANTS TO BE SO SUCK IT LOSER JA I SAID IT YOU ARE THE LOSER! Oh JA your wondering where Denmark is right? Well he is presently getting yelled at Norway, JA I am at his house... But he is getting hurt oh well he can be unawesome by himself...Ja where was I YES SO AMERICA SUCK IT that operant is done BUT IM NOT DONE YET! Now you see this JA? Right:

**Kay dudes, first off, I AM WAAAAAAAY AWESOMER THAN YOU TWO!**

**YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO CALL ME AL! HA!**

***eye twitches* SO YOU ARE DATING MY BROTHER?!**

**I DO SO ACKNOWLEDGE HIM, SO YOU CAN'T CALL ME UNAWESOME!**

**AND HE LOVES TALKING TO ME! RIGHT CANADIA!**

**My name's Canada…**

**RIGHT CANADA!?**

**Y-Yes Alfred…Whatever you say…**

**SEE?! HE LOVES TALKING TO ME!**

**DON'T YOU EVER SAY I DON'T LIKE MY BROTHER OR HE DOESN'T LIKE ME!**

**CUZ I LIKE HIM!**

**SO SHUT YOUR UNAWESOME MOUTH!**

**S-Someone struck someone's nerve…**

**YEAH, I IGNORE HIM A LOT! BUT THAT'S BECAUSE HE GOES ALL "WHOOSH WHOOSH" AND DISSAPPEARS! THAT'S NOT MY FAULT!**

**And no one would want to be fans with someone who would piss themselves on a rollercoaster.**

**So shut up.**

**Seriously.**

**You just made me go all batshit crazy and that's not like me!**

**I'm normally a nice dude!**

**So GTFO.**

**Bye.**

WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS AMERICA YOU ARE ALWAYS BATSHIT CARZY OR WHAT EVER BEACUSE IT'S YOUR NATURE YOUR ALWAYS BATSHIT CRAZY AND MAD AND ALL RAGE LIKE AND RUDE AND MEAN AND ALSO I DIDN'T FREAKING PISS MY PANTS FOR THE FREAKING LAST TIME! CANADA DOESN'T GO "WOOSH WOOSH" He tries to BE NOTICED unawesome ppl just don't pay attention isn't that right birdie? Please say I'm right! JA! I KNOW I AM THANK YOU I M AWESOME AND YOUR NOT NICE YOUR OBNOXIOUS MEAN RUDE STUPID UNAWESOME MAY I CONTINUE!?

HERE IS MY IPRESSION OF AMEIRCA

_HAHAHAH LOOK AT MY STUPID ALIEN TONY AHAHAH AND LOOK I AM A HERO I EAT HAMBURGERS AND GO TO MCDONALDS EVERY SECOND OFTHE DAY HAHAH BRO DUDE HAHA AND I NEED TO GO ON DIETS AND SHIT AHAHAH IM A HERO AHHAHA FUCK YAH HAHA AND GUESSS WHAT I HAVE SUPER BIG SPECIAL FEELINGS FOR ENGLAND BUT IM TOO SCARED T ADMIT THEM AND IM GAY BUT I CAN'T SAY IT COS I THINK IM STARIGHT AHAHAH AND. BARELY NOTICE WHAT HIS FACE MY BRO ANYMORE COS I RATHER SEND HIM OFF TO THE COMMIE BASTARD ANDNTHEN LET THE AWESOME PRUSSIA COMFORT HIM WHILE I GO EAT HAMBURGERS HAHAHAH_...ahem thank you i know the awesome me Is awesome KESESESES!

No right so I am done my awesome Rant, but I don't understand how I got so angry...wait... Did Spain's and France do something to my , YOU KNOW SOMETHING TELL ME WHERE IS THE AUTHOR IS... Come here I'm killing you, WAIT I HEAR FRANCE AND SPAIN ..*snickers in the back* FRANCE SPAIN IM GOING TO KILL YOUR UNAWESOME BUTTS!

...hey guys *pouting* Norway killed me...almost..at least..anyway Prussia is off chasing the interfere-with-prussia's-beer trio and I guess I will give you the answers that we got and I hope you guys enjoy our awesome answers I'm to dead and bleeding and bruising to say much I'm basically laying here dying(HOPE YPUR HAPPY NORGE) , if you could be awesome and make me feel better by sending in comments! I would be happy *tries smiling* ouch that hurt...here you go! But we only got three one from Alfred..._

**From: HetaliaFanGirl**

**HetaliaFanGirl:Hi Den, hi Prussia! BTW, is it ok if I call you by your human**

**names, I think they're awesome! Anyway, it's so cool that you guys made a blog too. ...I really have no idea what to say in these, sorry. Oh, are you ok Den?It sucks (but was kinda funny) that Sve punched you. Well, I hope you're fine,**

**bye guys!**

**ANSWER FROM AWESOME US: **

YES OUR NAMES ARE AWESOME YAH! Ja, you can call us by them, no it's not cool IT'S AWESOME, Hey HetaliaFanGirl! Thank you for worrying about my face it's still in pain he punches harder than my Norgie..ow, *pouts* but thank you, you are very kind! *Grins* WE BID YOU AND AWESOME GOODBYE! (see people love us!)

**From: The Hero yo **

**YOUR RULE IS STUPID! AMERICAN IS THE MOST AWESOME COUNTRY EVAAR!**

**And guess what Prussia...Prussia isn't even a country anymore. Yep, I bet THAT**

**hurts. **

**WHY ON EARTH WOULD I CRY TO ENGLAND? You're stupid.**

**PS**

**You guys are stupid. :D**

ANSWER FROM AWESOME US

AMERICA IS STUPID ALL YOU EVER DO IS UNAWESOMELY EAT HAMBURGERS EVERY FREAKING SECOND OF THE DAY I'm not stupid! You are PRUSSIA IS A LEGENDARY COUNTRY EVEN IF IT DOESN'T EXSITS ANYMORE EVERYONE WILL BOW DOWN TO IT! And You'd cry to England cos he used to take care of you and he used to mother you! So there! I'm AWESOME and so is Denmark BUT IM AWESOMER and you're stupid! Hmph I'm glad that's settled (also you said AmericaN is the. Most awesome country ever fail KESESESE)

**From: Red-Tulips-Are-Awesome **

**Prussia. YOU FAIL AT ITALY. You can't handle HIS awesomeness. (*Is awesome at**

**imitating Italy's voice.*)**

**PRUHUNPRUHUNPRUHUNPRUHUNPRUH UN.**

**Like it, Prussia.**

**You better like it.**

**Or I declare you will get demoted, and replaced by America.**

**YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO STAY AS MY 4TH FAVORITE CHARACTER. YOU KNOW IT, MR.**

**AWESOME.**

**And I shall spread your awesomeness by wearing a Prussia Messenger bag to**

**school. Wish me luck.**

ANSWER FROM AWESOME US

WELL SORRY actually no I know, BUT I AM AWESOME AS MYSELF. SO SUCK IT LOSER! AND I DON'T CARE IF YOU CAN BE ITALY YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO SPEND A COUPLE HUNDRED HOURS TALKING BOUT PASTA unawesome moments there, I mean Feli is nice and all but, pasta isn't awesome all the time... NO RED TULPIS NO I DON'T WANT PRUHUN STOP IT NOOOOO I DON'T WANT TO BE REPLACED BY THAT SHITY UNAWESOME AMERICAN SHIT SHIT SHIT WHY? WAIT WHY I AM I 4th, IM AWESOME. SHOUDL BE 1st YOU SUCK BUT SINCE YOU BOUGHT MY MESSANGER I WILL SAY it...I-I l-like P-P-PruH-H-Hun AH UNAWESOMENESS SHIT HERE COME HUNGRAY AHHHHH HID YOUR UNAWESOME SELVES NO DAMNIT SHE HAS A FRYING PAN BYE NOW

* hears hitting of a prussian by frying pan and now you see a wonderful blood pool of Prussian blood!*

Well hey it's Denmark as you see Prussia is dead now after he got Spain and France and the author (they arcurrentlypassed outroomier living room great seems as i will explain this to norway and probably die again) he got killed by Hungary and I'm feeling slightly better...wait I just noticed WHY ISN'T THERE ANYTHING FOR ME EXCEPT MY LOVELY FAN HETALIAFANGIRL (your awesome thanks for caring bout me *grins*) PLEASE CARE FOR ME, why is it always Prussia *sighs* hmph well pretty pleaseeeeee ask me stuff to :). It will make me happy YA! please thanks

I-I a-am still taking c-Canada s-suck it A-America!

*** RIP DEATH BY FRYING PAN* until next time **

America if you are going to tease Prussia about getting beaten up by me I won't only beat you up BUT I will get some kinky stuff for You to wear . Okay so you better NOT SAY ANYTHING OR ELSE YOU WILL DO IT I WILL MAKE YOU! thank you *smiles* have a great day reviewers! ~ Hungary

* * *

**I KNOW I SUCK DON'T HURT ME I STILL HAVE RELATIVES WHERE YOU ARE.! SO PLEASE DON'T HURT ME I KNOW I SUX...but I AM AWESOME SO SUCK IT EVERYONE ELSE HA KESESESES I FEEL LIKE DOING SHIT IN ALL CAPS SHIT YAH KESESESESES**


	4. AMERICA

Welcome to: The NOW awesome blog because America took over.

**You are Visitor Number**: Pssh, I dunno.

**Date**:August 19, 2012

**Time**:3:44

**Mood**: LIKEABOSS

**Weather**: …I haven't been outside today!

**Subject**: I'm a hacker. Deal.

**Currently listening to**: Grass being mowed and tv.

Hey dudes who are totally not cool because they should be reading my blog. It's America! Prussia, Denmark, and I are switching it up.

That's right. I'm writing for their lame blog and their writing for mine.

I seriously hope that they can handle all of my reviews, dude. Haha~

Yeah, so, we are on good terms now! I apologized, he apologized, Denmark was sort of just sitting there, and Canada was through it all. Fabulous times.

BUT ALL OF Y'ALL PRUSSIA FANS GOTTA TELL HIM CANADA'S MY BRO!

Got it?

Good.

Ps, Prussia totally did piss his pants dude.

On with the comments~

**Comment from: Alohapizzagoat**

**Prussia, how many gallons of sugar did you take? It seems as though you were going nuts over there, even if you were mad at America.**

**Oh, and Denmark, if it makes you feel any better, you are my fifth favorite character out of the Nordic five.**

**Have you heard of the Awesome teaser trio? It includes you two "Awesome" men, and this guy. *Points at Korea.* He might come and hack into your blog because of it.**

**Korea: Yep, i'm already on it da-ze!**

**Yeah, you should be prepared.**

Hey dude. I'm America! Haha! Not the lame Prussia who I am totally friends with now! I think he took my coke…which I totally don't have…

Denmark would be happy…Probably! Haha!

Have you heard of the Awesome Trio? It has me, Prussia, and Denmark. Ew. I don't approve of it. If anything, there should be a group with me, Canada, and Prussia. Psssh, Denmark is laaaame. Haha!

Is there a trio like that…Hmm…

Hello Korea!

Oh, America is already hacking (sort of) baby~! Haha!

I'll make sure they see!

Bye dudes. Haha!

**Comment from: Red-Tulips-Are-Awesome**

**Pfft. That's right, Prussia. Takethepain. Your only my favorite character because S. Italy, Icey, and HK is before you. I like them better than you. xD**

**I don't even know why I let Norway have a blog. Whatever.**

**Ooops...Sorry Denmark. You weren't really my favorite so yeah, sorry. xD Okay...hm...**

**Is it fun being punched by Norway repeatedly? (It's funny to see, but...I know it hurts for you, but I want to know your true feelings about it!)**

**...Yay. I want Hungary to hack in.**

**Yeah it's fine if you do some hacking stuff...**

**Because Japan hasn't protected their blog yet. Heh.**

Psssh, I'm America. AND I SHOULD BE NUMBER ONE! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU HAVE FREAKING PRUSSIA AAAAAAND CANADA IN FRONT OF ME! I AM TOTALLY MORE AWESOME THAN EITHER ONE OF THEM! No offence Canada… BUT SERIOUSLY! DAT MAKES ME ANGRY AND IMMA GO AMERICA SMASH ON YOU!

Norway has an awesome blog. Psssh.

NOBODY CARES ABOUT DENMARK! Haha!

I dunno. I think it's funny! ^.^

Hungary should totally hack it, even though she wants me to wear kinky shit and beat me up. :( But I totally couldn't get beaten up by a girl..Haha!

Oh noez, that Japan… :D

He's my bestest buddy ever.

Bye dude~

Okey, I'm totally not commenting on my own comment, so yah. I'm awesomer than Prussia and Denmark, Canada likes me better than Prussia, and GOODNIGHT!

**~Alfred F. Jones**


	5. More AWESOME comments

**I HOPE YOU ENJOY **

* * *

**Welcome to:**THE AWESOMENESS BOLG EVER

**You are Visitor Number**: unawesome

**Date**: August 20 2012

**Time**:10:00

**Mood**: Awesome as always

**Weather**:warm

**Subject**: I'm bored

**Currently listening to**: Tv

So I don't really have any AWESOME things to say...But that one girl TOTALLY LOVES ME WHICH IS AWESOME and denmark is just Denmark...anyway on to comments I really don't have anything to say..

**From: Qualeshia Marshall**

**To the writer: Thank you so much and I have something to get off my chest**

**before I lose it completely. **

**To Prussia: *takes in deep breaths* KYAAA OH MY GOD I AM YOUR BIGGEST FAN. I**

**LOVE YOU! YOU ARE AWESOME AND I THINK YOU ARE SO EPIC KYAAA *takes in deep**

**breaths again* SOIHEREYOUHEAVEAPROBELMWITHA MERICANDILOVEYOUSOMUCHIWISHI **

**COULDBEASAWESOMEASYOUANDILOV EEVERYTHINGABOUTYOUIHOPEYOUD **

**ON'TTHINKI'MCRAZYWAITDOISOUNDCRAZYIREAL LYHOPENOTSINCEIAMYOURFANANDI **

**JUSTLOVELOVELOVEYOUSOMUCHOHM YGOODNESSICAN'TBELIEVEIAMTALKINGWITHTHEAWE **

**SOMEPRUSSIAIAMSOEXCITEDTHATI CANDIEHAPPY *tries to catch my breath***

**1)*tries to breathe* So...Prussia..what is your favorite genre of music and**

**favorite artist? **

**2) Favorite brand*still pants and tries to catch breath*of beer that you like?**

**Okay I'm done with that and now Denmark(sorry you had to see that).**

**1) I really love your hair and want to know what shampoo/conditioner brand you**

**use? I mean your hair-is-it's just so beautifully blonde. I want to comb it. **

**2) Out of the Nordics I think you are hot and then there is Sweden(sweet**

**little teddy bear). Do you and Mr. Sweden get into fight now and then or is**

**everything fine? **

**America, stop acting like that towards His Royal Awesomeness, Prussia-sama.**

**You will give you my American love and respect, but leave Lord Awesomeness**

**alone. **

**To the writer again: I apologize for my crazed behavior and thanks for letting**

**me comme...**

Well...YES I KNOW I AM AWESOME well, thanks a lot YES CORRECT AMERICA IS ACTING STUPIDLY TOWRADS ME you really do love me don't you...okay well i will allow you too you are somewhat-awesome

Favourite type of music...idk any as long as its loud energetic..but I think techo is awesome! ANY KIND OF BEER! And thank you for giving me those awesome names that completely fit me

Idk I use whatever is in the Nordic household...and we get into fights, but only when it involves Finland...

((THANKS SO MUCH! Omg I love that. You love Prussia and wrote a huge comment thanks a ton!))

**From: PANCAKES **

**PANCAKES:DO YOU LIKE PANCAKES?**

JA, ILOVE PANCAKES WITH MAPLE SYRUP EXPCECTALY WHEN BIRDIE MAKES THEM, sure I like pancakesFromm

**from: Otoku overlord **

**My favorite Nordic is Sve but Denny's a close second! XDDD LOL nice mimcking of Al, very accurate. Real mature guys, no wonder everyone thinks Sve and West are the older brothers. XDD don't feel too bad, everyone thinks my prissy ** of a little sister is older too.**

Yeah ~ thanks for letting me be the 2nd favourite nordic! KSESES what did you expect? I don't feel bad I'm awesome...and immature KESESESESE, yeah I fee bad for you're unawesome, life with your sister...

**From: Otoku Overlord **

**Correct, I am female. Man, nations are good at this!**

**LOL I meant are they related somehow? Their resembelance is reallllllllly**

**creepy! Sve has Finny and West has Feli.**

**Hahahahah surströmming almost killed you from smell alone.**

**Do those talking Furbees creep you out too? I swear, they're disturbing**.

YEAH we knew it keseses nations are made up of both female and male...so I we can tell...nah that's just shit, we are awesome and guessed kesese..

No I don't think they are related...but that is creepy...feli=finni...woah...And and I=denmark! ...OH woah..that's so WIERD..AAWESOME! Kesesessese

Yes it could have killed us thanks -_-

**From: Alohapizzagoat **

**America, you don't like Denmark? You know he celebrates American Independence**

**day over there too! In fact, it's the the second biggest 4th of July**

**celebration! (You being the first.)**

**Maybe he likes you... Secretly...**

I DON'T LIKE AMERICA I just celebrate...it cause...I do okay? and I be all awesome and make it big! And AWESOME! So there...

**From: MoarCookies4me **

***walks in* hi denmark, i did NOT steal your ax. im much too uh... too...**

**too... too eh... i wouldnt steal it, so just dont blame me! *sits down and**

**clings to prussia's legs* im not letting go for a while, just until, A.)**

**Denmark gets mad about his stolen ax or... B.) your pants have to reveal**

**something that is er... not really wanted to be seen. I find you awesome and**

**everything, but really, no. and i did not steal denmarks ax. i can't stress**

**that enough... *mutters* and my brothers will never see it coming...uh. ja...**

***shuts up***

MY AX!...I hope you didn't steal it,...I'm going to you're house

KESESESESE Good job stealing the ax..and get the fuck off my pants...

Well good thing you didn't steal the ax, you're brothers did, the are at the ER, they will be out by tomorrow okay? Good,...You can get off prussia's pants now...*Shakes you off* thank you.. Are you just going to lay there on the floor?...okay..

From: HetaliaFanGirl

HetaliaFanGirl:Sup Gilbert, Matthias. Ja, it was pretty lame of America to say that stuff. But if he annoys you so much Gil, just ignore him, or try to at

least. And please don't die Matthias, that would be incredibly sad (insert sad

face) I hope you get better. Yes, people do love you guys! Also, Gil, you

might wanna stay as far away as possible from Hungary, she'll try to kill you.

Anyway, I guess that's all. Bye Gil, bye Matthias!

Thanks for worrying about me FanGirl...very kind (insert cute grin) and I didn't die, not even from Norway, keseses don't worry FanGirl me and him made up and stuff but I will try to ignore him, but the "Let's-interfere-with-Prussia's -beer-trio" (Spain France, And yes, the author) took my beer and replaced it with sugar...and...well the result is a hyper mad Prussian...UNAWESOME..Ja I know I try to get away...Bye! bye~

**From: euphemialibritannia221**

**I have some questions for The Awesome Trio, that you all can answer.**

**One thing to Denmark, me and my friend, really love your hair and love you as**

**well. Your hair is so awesome!**

**1. What is the best prank you have ever done and who did you prank?**

**2. What type of music genres do you like and who is your favorite artist?**

**3. Do you wish you had something that you never wanted but never got(an item)?**

**4. What do you do when you see a good looking woman?**

**5. Any fears/phobias that you have?**

**6. Favorite brand of alcohol/beer that you always drink? **

**7. To America:My friend also likes you as well(she is an American).**

**8. To Prussia: My friend is also your biggest fan and really think you're (in**

**her own words)sexually awesome and badass. **

**9. To Denmark: Your hair is so awesome and I can't stop ignoring it(neither**

**can my friend). **

**Britain(who isn't even there): Hello, Sir Kirkland, this is Euphie. I may know**

**your mother. **

**To the writer: I will favor this and I hope this wasn't too much for you.**

**Thank you so much. *waves goodbye***

((writer:this is going to be very long /))

Well, if this was for me, the best prank was when I took Finland out and (Sweden didn't know) and we went drinking and when we came home I put him in Norway's bed because he was tired, I let him sleep in his boxers, and when Sweden came home he saw Finland In Norway's bed, and well...he almost died inside, so he tried to kill him IT WAS HILARIOUS I laughed so hard I was going to die..of course Norway killed me afterwards but, it was funny!

Music, I like any really...but I really don't like country ...too idk weird...but artists I really Actually don't have a favourite...

Phobias, no...fears yes, let's see, a mad Sweden Drunk/mad Finland..scary, you don't want to see that...and then Norway's fist, he is always mad and I don't care since I'm used t it but his fist scares me cause it hurts, very much,

THANKS! Yeah, my hair is pretty awesome!

When I took Hungary's frying pan and replaced it with a play-doh one Hungary tried hitting people it just caved in, so she went into her kitchen and all her frying pans weren't there, (play-doh is awesome sometimes) and she was so pissed it was hilariously awesome, but she found one from Austria (that prissy little..) and she eventually found out I did it and...well you know the unawesome rest...KESESSESESES it was worth it tho...

I like a lot but I do kind of like classical I have to be in a certain mood, but I like linkin park, Coldplay, three days grace, Scooter (techo) and basshunter, skillet (yes I know most of them are American.. But I like them...so shut up...)

((those are actually some of my favourtie bands lol))...

FRYING PANS AND HUNGRAYTHE FREAK THE HELL OUT OF ME...including when she was stalking me when I was trying to sleep when I took Austria's " happy place" that was creepy...

Well I can answer you this me and Denmark don't have a favorite beer, just anything we can get drunk on kesesesese...

OF COURSE IM SEXUALLY AWESOME AND BADASS! Tell your friend she is one of the less unawesome humans in the world!

((it wasn't to much thank you for the questions / I feel super happy that you asked,... By any chance do you like code geass...it just your name and all..))

**From: Rose Thourn **

**Well I just finished yelling/being bipolar at Prussia and Denmark, but now I**

**understand whats goin on! So Prussia, Den, hehe apologies are to unawesome for me! But sence I'm so awesome, I apologize for freaking out at ya! Don't worry!**

**Your still in the top five list! And America, Denmark isn't lame! He's just**

**unique!**

...Our apologizes aren't unawesome THEY ARE AWESOME cause we said them..but yay! I'm in the top five list Ksesesesese

Yeah! I'm not lame! I'm unique thank you Rose Thourn

* * *

WOOOO THAT WAS AWESOME THANKS FOR ALL THE COMMENTS YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! Thanks SOOO muuchhhhh


	6. Late awesome update srry

_**YO dudes yup sorry for the realllllllllly late update I was in new York and all that shit so I was busy :) but here it is now!**_

* * *

**Welcome to** :THE AWESOMENESS BOLG EVER

**You are Visitor Number**: unawesome

**Date**: August 21, 2012

**Time**: 9:17

**Mood**: Awesome

**Weather**: warmish coldish

**Subject**: Iceland and His rabbit

**Currently listening to**: Radio

Hey you probably read Icey's blog and saw I sent him a little rabbit and made him my little bruder...Ja...what? Kesesesese what stop looking at me like that...MY LITTLE BRUDER HOW ARE YOU STILL SICK? So well...I think he is almost awesome! He has PLATINUM HAIR! LIKE MINE! JA! AND MY FEM SELF IS YOUR MUM SO THERE! But it's true, so, no disagreeing...and no Norway, your not my little brother, or son... You dnt even have platinum hair... Or any awesomeness...yup settled... YES I GOT HIM A BUNNY WITH A BIG LETTER COS HE WAS SICK KESESESS

(don't worry west you're still my little bruder too!)

PRUSSIA HE IS MY LITTLE BRO! Icey is my bro...we can share him? Yes...okay well...fine...icey was sick that's true...and yes I was laughing at him...IT WAS SO FUNNY HE SLEPT OUTSIDE HIS OWN HOME HELLO THAT'S FUNNY! ((my own opinion that would be hilarious but I would have laughed and helped! Red-Tulips-Are-Awesome how do you come up with that? Your a great writer *coughadvertisingcough* ))

ON TO COMMENTS CAUSE I HAVE NOTHING REALLY AWESOME TO SA

**Um, hi. Can I comment as Spain? I hope you don't mind.)**

**Oh-! ¡Hola, Prusia and Dinamarca!**

**You made a blog? Awesome!**

**Oh, I just have a cuestión.**

**Have you seen Italia del sur?**

**Well, he ran out. Got mad at me, I guess.**

**Hehe. Anyway, want some churros and tomatoes?**

**Don't answer that, I'll send you two some, anyway.**

**Well then, I hope you know where Romano is.**

**Okay, despidida! Fusososo...**

ANTONIO you should get a blog! no I haven't seen Romano Den have you seen him? He said no..what did you dove all unawesomely pedoish on him! Antonio you know he hates that Thanks for the churros and tomatoes... Hope you find him, I'm awesome we should drink later with France I'll see if he is anywhere bye

**From: DarkElfInDisguise **

**PRUSSIA: How many little birds do you have?!**

**DENMARK: HOW DO MAKE YOUR HAIR STAND UP LIKE THAT?**

**That's all for now.**

**Ciao**

Idk...gilbird bring his friends when he wants...COS THEY JUST LOVE MY AWESOMENESS...IT'S NATURAL! Haha

Ciao?

**From: Alohapizzagoat **

**Oh, is that so, Denmark. Well, I'll have you know, I ship you with America. **

**(not really, I'm just trying to annoy you.)**

GOOD I AS GOING TO HAVE A HEART ATTACK NOOO I don't like America* Ksesesese in the background*

**From: BTTfangirl14 **

**PRUSSIA YOU LIKE SKILLET!THEY'RE ONE OF MY FAVORITE BANDS! next to breaking**

**benjamin, neon trees, and I do love Paramore, one mayday parade song and one**

**push play song called midnight romeo. MY AWESOME QUESTIONS ARE... **

**1. do you guys read hetalia fanfiction? it's where your awesome fans write**

**stories about you guys and other nations. **

**2. have you heard of any pairings? **

**3. are you and canada dating? **

**4. that prank you pulled on hungary was awesome! so was yours denmark! **

**5. denmark how do you get your hair like that?**

Yes I like skillet I also like linkin park and paramore and neon trees I like a lot of other stuff...

Yes we do read Hetalia fanfiction , we do know pairings, I don't like many neither does denmark...WE ARE NOT DATING! Plus america would kill me anyway WHICH IS UNAWESOEM BIRDIE IS PRETTY AWESOME HIMSLEF SO we are just friends I know my prank on that crazy bitch was awesome! IT'S NATURALLY AGAIN!

**From: Red-Tulips-Are-Awesome**

**Dude, your doing good. *Cough* Probablybetterthannorway. *Cough***

**Norway's blog is sooooo boring. I like doing Iceland and Italy's blogs more.**

**Oh-welll...hm...**

**To the Awesome Prussia: I wore the messenger bag today, and people thought it**

**was awesome. I feel victorious. And School is hell for me. What is school to**

**you?**

**To the not-as-awesome Denmark: What are your hobbies? It can range from**

**annoying the hell out of Norway and Iceland to skydiving. *Shrug* It can be**

**anything.**

**Well, bye for now dude.**

OBVIOUSLY OUR BLOG IS DOING BETTER THAN NORWAYS

OF COURSE MY MESSENGER IS AWESOME YOU SHOULD YOU HAD MY FACE ON YOUR BAG!

Well..I like annoying Norway, Iceland and drinking, hanging out with Prussia, seeing your guys comments , being awesomely childish...skydiving that seems cool..I'll ask Russia, I think he did it without any parachutes

**From: HetaliaFanGirl **

**HetaliaFanGirl:**

**Hi guys! Gilbert, I was surprised you didn't have anything to say. Don't take**

**that in an offensive way. Your welcome Matthias (grins back) Since everybody**

**mentioned this, your hair is the best! It looks amazingly soft. Und Gil, your**

**EYES! They're awesome, cause I love the color! They look like blood! That's**

**all I have to say this time, bye guys!**

THE AWESOME ME DID SAY SOMETHING LOOK BACK! It is soft thank you and my hair is awesome! KESESESE MY EYES ARE BLOOD RED COS THAT'S AWESOME bye! Bye~~

**From: Qualeshia Marshall**

**I read this and started laughing at how excited I was because of Prussia. I am**

**so happy to be his fan girl. **

**To Prussia: IREALLYHOPETHATIWASN'TTOOMUCHTOHANDLEBECAUSEYOUAR **

**EAWESOMEANDCANHANDLEANYTHING ANDIADMIREYOUSOMUCHOHMYGODIA **

**MDOINGITAGAINBUTICAN'TBECAUSEYOUARESOAWESOMEANDIL OVEYOUOHDAMNITWHYAREYOUSOAWE **

**SOMEANDLOOKWHATISHAPPENINGTO MEEEEEEEE*stops to catches breath***

**To the writer*tries to breathe right* Thank...y-you...f-for...the**

**kindness*keeps panting*.**

((you welcome I enjoy answering your comments and reading them too)

I AM AWESOME YEAH! KESSESESE I AM AWESOME AND THAT'S WHY YOU LOVE ME BEAT THAT AMERICA! YEAH KEEP LOVING ME AND COMMENTING

**From: euphemialibritannia221 **

**Code Geass is one of my favorite series and so is Hetalia then there is**

**Gintama, but that show is for some other time. I love Euphie-sama so much,**

**that I am her fan girl. Thinking about her and the show Hetalia sparked**

**something. England's mother is Britannia and she is the Princess of the**

**Britannian Empire. I don't know but something is bound to happen or not. Take**

**care!**

((I used to watch it, but I stopped watching when euphimia went all crazy and started killing everyone))

I see, it now code geass? Never heard of it... Britainna? Oh Britains mum? Okay...Ksesesese I will tell him

**From: Otaku Overlord**

**You forgot to answer my question anout the Furbees...**

**Prussia, do you secretly like Austria's music? How come you don't have brain**

**damage from being hit in the head with Hungary's frying pan so much?**

**Denny-what are your feelings for Norge? BE HONEST! I hooked you up to a lie**

**detector just in case. _ If SuFin (my OTP) and DenNor exist, is Icey forever**

**alone or does he have someone too?**

**You guys are awesome! Yes, I hate my sister.**

Oh! Furbees they are creepy, as creepy as sve and west..well I do like classical it's a great genre it's just, roddy plays it all the time.(..UNAWESOMENESS) see I'm more into loud music he is,...just roddy...yeah..but it's okay and all not awesome.. But okay.. KESESESES don't hate you're sister I don't hate West, and west doesn't hate me keseseseses

Norgie! Well.. Idk...see EVEN THE LIE DECTERTOR AGREES! And I guess so, I rather be paired with norgie, than anyone else...and of course SuFin is true and all...icey...idk he prob just goes jumping around from people I don't think he stays with anyone really...BUT HE HAS THE NORDIC FAMILY SO HE ISN'T FOREVER ALONE! Yeah!

** The-goddamn-Iron-girl 8/22/12 . chapter 5**

**Hello...tis I, the most EPICALLY AWESOMESAUCE (just not as awesome as Mein lord of awesomeness Preußen) TONI MOTHERFUCKING STARK! *cue electric guitars***

**ok, being completely honest...it's Toni Marie Stark, but MOTHERFUCKING sounds more badass, Ja?**

**HOLY SHIT IT'S THE KING OF AWESOMENESS PRUSSIA. You are the most awesome thing to ever exist, you are more awesome than me and my nii-chan (the more famous one...Hmph) and it has been confirmed by the awesome-mcAwesomesauce Toni Stark! I love you so fucking much it's not even funny. **

**Now that I'm done telling you how awesome you are (not really, I'll probably say it a few more times) have a slightly serious question. **

**In my group of awesome (just not as awesome as me or Preußen) friends, I am our Prussian. Ja, you heard me right. So there's this Austrian guy (I hate his guts) that is a total arschloch and PRUSSIA HATER! He hateson your awesomeness in all its forms and GAHHH! I've told him before that I take it personally (because Ja, I'm Prussian) and he DOESN'T SEEM TO GIVE A FLYING FUCK. SHEIßE. **

**OH LORD AWESOME, WHAT DO I DO!?**

**Hey Denmark XD**

**So I'm definitely part Nordic but I'm not sure where exactly (secretly hoping to be part of your coolness) so Ja...talk to me again when I figure it out ;) **

**If you see that dummkopf America, keep him from stealing my suit, my nii-chan's suit, and generally following us around being A STALKER, sincerely,**

**Toni MOTHERFUCKING Stark **

**3 Ich Liebe dich, Preußen :)**

YEAH...Well just bug him util he agrees That what the awesome me does to roddy! Oh and give him a nickname Roddy hates it! THANK YUO FOR LOVING MY AWESOMENESS...yay you might be nordic...~denmark Kesesesese will do! Thank you wonderful lover of my awesomeness!


	7. Cricktes

**_Yo_****_dudes sorry bout the late update I think again..I was hanging out with some friends and well...forgot to post but better late then never correct? Ja, so..here ((crickets are annoying I have like a super annoying cricketoutside my apartment))_**

* * *

**Welcome to**:THE AWESOMENESS BOLG EVER

**You are Visitor Number**: unawesome

**Date**: August 23 2012

**Time**: 4:49

**Mood**: Awesome as always

**Weather**: how the hell am I supposed to know IM ANSWERING QUESTIONS HERE IN MY HOUSE

**Subject**: crickets

**Currently listening to**: stupid annoying unawesome crickets..

Have you ever had those...unawesome crickets in you're yard? Ja? They SUCK! Anyway it's night and I'm bored. Thought why not update? And so im listening t those Crickets go chirp chirp chirp they annoy me they have been out side for 7 days A WEEK AN UNAWESOME WEEK FULLED OF CHIRPING CRICKETS denmark slept right away...but he is a heavy sleeper... So I guesss time to ANSWER ALL MY ADORING FANS QUESTIONS ! Keseseseseseseseseseseseses

** Springirth Dale **

**Sure! ;) **

**Q-Que? **

**I did not do something 'pedo-ish' to Romano. I only gave him this good luck charm that will bring good luck. then he yelled, "Shut the ** up! GO AWAY, you stupid tomato brain!"**

**...I was really hurt by that you know.**

**I do not know what angered him...**

**I want to say arrepentido to him.**

**De nada-! I have lots of churros and tomates here in Espana anyways :D**

**...Yes. Okay.**

**I didn't find Romano anywhere.**

**...Yeah.**

**Gracias, by the way.**

Well...kesesese you shouldnt have given him the charm it's kinda pedo-ish...

well...hope your find him the awesome me is busy but I could send den t help... Tho he might be annoying..kesesesee I bet you were hurt..

**HetaliaFanGirl **

**Sup Gil, Matthias. Yeah, it was awesomely sweet of you to do that for Ice. And I meant that you said you didn't have anything to say, not that you didn't actually say anything. I guess that's all, bye guys!**

Oh well..Kesesese ...sorry. OF COURSE IT WAS AWESOMELY SWEET WHAT THER KIND OF SWEET COULD I BE ? JA. ...bye

** Rizu Roraito **

**(Posting as Spain, even though someone already did but... xD)**

**Hola otra vez (Hello again)! Oh, Prussia, I already made a blog. You are libre (free) to go and see it. :) I found Romano- Ehh. Pedo-ish? Oh, de nada (no problem/you're welcome)!**

Good for you kesesesee...but didn't you say you didn't find hi-forget that unawesome details... I'll check it out

** Red-Tulips-Are-Awesome **

**(To teh Author: Well...I have no idea. I come up with random ideas, actually. xD)**

**IT'S THE AWESOMENESSSS. And apparently I'm learning...NOTHING about you. D:D:D:D:D:D:D:**

**THAT MAKES ME SADDDDD.**

**I only learn about loser Denmark.**

**Yes, Iceland is a foreveraloner.**

**Don't worry, he still has his VERY, VERY few fangirls!**

**Goodbye!**

ASK AWESOME QUESTIONS TO FIND MORE ABOUT THE AWESOME ME! Denmark isn't lame he is awesome in his way... Yes I know Iceland has few fan girls every country has few fan girls Compared to ME KESESESEE bye

**Greece's kitty **

**Me:HIIIIII I HATE YOU BOTH**

**2p greece: wonderful way to start the comment**

**me: shut up. a-**

**2p greece: what if i refuse?**

**me:I SAID SHUT UP!*flips 2p greece over* anyway, since my friend thinks prussia is awsome i wont torcure you. that much. hehehehe...okay i have some questions. PRUSSIA!ARE YOU DATING CANADA!?**

**2p greece:*gets up and looks at his glasses* you scratched the lenses...**

**me: punches him* shut up**

**2p greece:...**

**me: and denmark...WHY ARE YOU SO ANNOYING!?**

**CIAAAAAAAOOOOOO**

IM NOT DATING CANADA AGAIN FOR THE LAST TIME

AND IM NOT ANNOYING

Ciao...

**The-goddamn-Iron-girl **

**DEFINITELY part Nordic, bro *brofist!* **

**Prussia! *hugs* DANKE I annoyed the hell out of him *troll face* Kesesesese **

**Austrians. **

**So Ja, if you ever see America around give me a ring because my nii-chan is always telling me to remind him that THE IRON MAN/IRON GIRL SUIT IS NOT A TOY. **

**Weirdo...who uses that as a toy?**

**Ok, me, but still, it's MINE so I can do that, Ja? **

**Sooo...something fun...Ooh, I know! *evil troll grin* **

**Prußen, admit that I am awesome (You don't have to say that I'm awesomer than you though, I'm just awesome and nice like that) and as your awesome fangirl I will then commence dying of saws ing. Kse! **

**Denmark, what are some of the stranger things you've tried to get Ice to call you Onii-chan? I imagine this will be HILARIOUS. **

**The most MOTHERFUCKING awesome sauce-est superhero EVER (better than America, for sure)**

**Toni Stark (Iron Girl)**

OKAY SEE YOU LIKE ME Yu don't think I'm lame hmpf KESESESEE Austrians are fun to annoy yeah..WHAT ADMIT YOU'RE AWESOME...but I can say you are one of the awesome fangirls I have...well I have tried him to call me Onee-Chan, bro, big bro,...I don't try to many WIERD things for him to call me...but I would make him call Norway big brother...and Onee-chan... It's fun to see him uncomfortable..

**Qualeshia Marshall**

**Prussia, thank you so very awesome much for your kindness. Is it okay if I give you a hug *goes to hug Prussia anyway without permission***

**ITISAGOODTHINGTHATICAMETOYOU RBLOGANDIREALLYLOVETALKINGTO YOUANDANSWERINGYOURAMAZINGQU ESTIONSDIDIEVERTELLYOUTHATYO UHAVETHEPRETTIESTEYESBECAUSE IFIHAVENT'TTHENI'MGOINGTOSAYITTHATYOUHAVEPRET TYEYESANDVERYHANDSOMEHELLEVE NMORETHANHANDSOMEHECKYOURFLI PPINGSEXYGOSHWHENISTAREINTOY OUREYESIFEELSOAWESOMEINSIDEW ELLI'MONLYHALFASAWESOMEASYOUMYDEA RILOVEHOWSEXYYOULOOKSHOUTING ABOUTHOWARROGANTYOUAREOHMYGO ODNESSISTILLCAN'TBELIEVEIAMSTILLTALKINGTOYOU LIKETHISI'MGOINGTODIEIFIDON'TTAKEABREATHERLORDHELPMEBECA USEICAN'TSEEMTOSTOPFORSOMEREASONWHYD OYOUDOTHISTOMEANDTHEWRITERAS IDEFROMTHISISN'TFAIRWAAHPRUSSIAHELPMECALMDO WNBEFOREIDIEFROMTHELACKOFOXY GENPLEASEFORTHELOVEOFGODHELP PPPPPPPPPPPPMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEE EEEEEEEEE!**

***starts coughing violent and breathing harshly***

**Wa-Wait a minute because I need a glass of water and I don't think I will be able *tries to calm down* walk to get some. Prussia do you want to see your fan die from over loving your awesomeness? My chest hurts so much be I should be fine as longasIdon'tstartdsoingthesamethingover andoverlikerightnowWHATTHEHE LLISWRONGWITHMEIJUSTTOLDMYSE LFTOSTOPANDICAN'TSEEMTOSTOPNOWOHWHATTHEHELLP RUSSIADAAAMMMNNNYOOOUU!**

***feels dizzy and breathes harsher then faints***

***what I would say if awaken* Thank you for this and I enjoy coming back and getting myself back to normal. I will try my hardest to calm myself next time if I don't I'll die. That won't be good if that happens and Awesome Prussia will be surprised or something. I will be back. **

***right now is still silent and on the ground unconscious from talking too much with out taking a single breathe. Also feel a bit nauseous after that, hoping not to vomit***

I LIKE YOU, COS YOU LOVE ME KSESESESEESES! YEAH YOU ARE FREE TO RANT ON HOW AWESME I AM AND YOU CAN calm down now I don't want you to die because of my awesomeness and I like reading about how awesome I am and I know my eyes are awesome!

* * *

_**Thanks for reading sorry if it's is only questions / I need to find something interesting t write about sorry!**_


	8. Blog postno name8

_**IM IN A FREAKING SHITY MOOD! Im feelin upset cos i haven seen My friend whom moved away from my middle school, I really think she's awesome and I haven't seen her since last day of school I miss her anyway, Listening to Ma Ya Hi - O-Zone! Hope you enjoy OMFG SCHOOLS COMING (where I live) and I might not be able to update as often BUT I WILL TRY! But this will deffintenly continue s don't worry it will at the least be updated 4 times a week oak srry school Suxs when ou have homework takin place of perisious writing time!**_

* * *

So we asked and you answered who we should bring out here! ((more like capture and lock up)) and soo we chose THE AWESOME BIRDIE! So he shall appear here. say hi birdie

_H-hi i-it's Canada it's g-gre-_

BIRDIE don't have to say that! Ja!

_O-okay..._

Well, now I'm awesome and me and Birdie wanted to say something WERE NOT DATING WE'RE JUST AWESOMELY GREAT FRIENDS JA!

_Y-yeah!_

okay, now that's awesomely over with! Okay so, now... You can't ask questions bout our relationship, oh you don't have to ask questions about birdie cos he has his own blog isn't that right! *coughadvertisingcough*

_Y-yes... _

BYE NOW BIRDIE c ya! Say bye birdie

_B-bye_

ye...ah.. COMMENT TIME AWESOMENESS yeah!...I'm in an awesome happy mood so let's continue Ja!

**Springirth Dale **

**((Oops-! Well then, if you, the author, does not mind...I'll just let Rizu Roraito-san continue as Spain. I'm sorry m( - - )m I hope you forgive me. I'll just comment as... Switzerland.)) **

**Hey!**

**Preußen! Shouldn't YOU be WORKING ? !**

**Why are you doing this ludicrous thing instead ? !**

**Fine then, I'm storming Deutschland's house and talk to him about this!**

**Why is Denmark even with YOU? ! Shouldn't the TWO OF YOU have work to do?!**

Ja, I should BUT WHEN DO I EVER D WHAT IM SUPPOSED TO! THAT IS TOO UNAWESOME and BLOGS ARE AWESOME West doesn't mind! AND DENMARK IS MY AWESOME PARTNER IN BLOGGING! And Ja, he is supposed to do work, but when is HE ever do what he's supposed to do?

Greece's kitty

me: yes you are. PRUSSIA AND CANADA LOVE EACH OTHER AND DENNY IS ANNOYING! what do you guys think of 2p talia?

CIAAAAAAAOOOOO

I DON'T LOVE CANADA! WE ARE JUST AWESOME FRIENDS! I'm not *pouts*...idk...

**Froggiecool **

**Salutaions,**

**Seeing as you commented on my blog, it's only polite to return the favour.**

**Crickets are not so bloody aweful. You should get used to them, or move.**

I WOULDN'T MOVE JUST COS OF A CRICKET! THAT UNAWESOME and have you had to listen to that think for over a week?!

**Qualeshia Marshall **

***smacks the shit out of myself and takes a deep breath* **

**I can do this. I will man(actually woman since I am one)the fuck up. Come on and grow a pair, Qualeshia! Don't you dare punk out now! Okay, I'm good right now, I got this! *takes deep breath then release***

**PRUSSSSAAAA! I AM YOUR BIGGEST FAN AND I LOVE EVERY AWESOME THING ABOUT YOU. YOU ROCK HOMEBOY! **

***cheers, dances, and claps happily* HELL FUCKING YEAH BABY I'M FUCKING BADASS! DID YOU HEAR THAT PRUSSIA, I AIN'T DEAD, MAN?! YES I'M THE GREATEST! **

**I'M OUTTA HERE UNTIL NEXT TIME, HOME BOY AND I'M COMING BACK HARD AND LIKE A BOSS!**

**DENMARK, I LOVE YOUR DAMN HAIR, KEEP STYLING IT! *starts bragging, dancing and cheering louder***

**To the writer, thank you and sorry for that crazed act I did. I'm so proud that I'm alright. I'll be back chiller and funnier than ever. Take Care!**

**EVERY NATION, DO YOU SEE THOSE AWESOME MEN OVER THERE, THAT IS GILBERT MOTHERFUCKING BEILSCHMIDT AND MATHIAS FUCKING KOHLER? SHOW SOME RESPECT AND I AM OUTTA HERE! HELL YEAH BABY! *runs away like a champion***

IM GLAD FOR YOU! AND YES WE ARE AWESOME SO THAT'S FOR STYING TO RESPECT OUR AWESOME SELVES

I WILL KEEP STYLIN MY HAIR LIKE THIS YEAH!

**HetaliaFanGirl **

**Hallo, guys! Yeah, I hate crickets so much, they annoy the shit out of me! But lot's of stuff does. I don't get why everyone asks about you and Mattie, you've answered like a hundred times. Uhm, I really have no idea what to say soo... I guess that's all, bye guys!**

Ja! Thank you someone who understands my torture! Ja, I have bye! Bye~

**Red-Tulips-Are-Awesome **

**I HAVE NOTHING TO SAY. Yeah...I don't know what to say...**

**Oh, but Vietnam has a blog now...**

**Well...hm...I made a parody of part of that One Direction song! Wanna hear it? Too bad, you are anyways!**

**Dude, you light up my house like NOBODY else.**

**The way you swing that pipe gets me OVERWHELMED.**

**But when you creepily smile at me, I wanna flee...**

**Oh, uh, Oh!**

**You don't know that you are horrible!**

**P. S: That song was from the Baltics to Russia. xD**

**Well, bye?**

JA! THAT'S AWESOME CONTINUE IT AND SEND IT TO THE AWESOME ME I LOVE IT THAT IS THE BEST SHIT EVER! Ja!

** The-goddamn-Iron-girl **

**Prussia and Denmark,**

**You know you want to admit that I'm awesome, Prussia...(I'll give you my nii-chan's stash of beer! It's very nice stuff. He imports that shit, you know!) **

**Just remember to share it with Denmark, kay? If you don't I'll have to remember to send extra for him :) **

**Try more STRANGE things, for our entertainment. They also make great stories XD **

**Peace, Love, and AWESOME;**

**Toni Stark**

OKAY FINE! IM DOING IT FOR BEER y- you are a-awesome GIVE ME THE BEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRR okay I will try more stanger stuff I will have to think for a while...

** Rizu Roraito **

**(Ah, consider this a different Spain. XD)**

**Hola! ¿Como estas? (How are you?) Ehhh... Maybe you need to make a home for the cricket. Or bring it to me. :)**

**Hasta luego!**

**-Spain**

Ja, I'm awesome, den is great...IF I CAN FINE THAT UNAWESOME THING FIRST it's so freaking small...


	9. Boredommmmmmmmmmm

**Sorry guys I was watching a depressing movie and cried my eyes out, so now...I'm bored..and thought to update, and so here it is((p.s I might be making aoblong forPoland tell me what you think)) Dude this is really short...**

* * *

**Welcome to**:THE AWESOMENESS BOLG EVER

**You are Visitor Number**: unawesome

**Date**: August 25 2012

**Time**: 6:55 AM

**Mood**: Bored (Ja, I'm still awesome but, just bored)

**Weather**: warm-ish-ness

**Subject**: I dunno...

**Listening to** : Want u back ( )

Just as the subject says, I dunno what to do I'm bored and, Ireland's fem self is getting weird about what's happening to her self and I don't know what to do... * puts cheek in palm staring at the screen*. SOMETHING HAS TO HAPPEN ugh this is unawesomely boring DENMARK! Is anything important or awesome happening where you are! Nope... SHIT okay listen if you guys have anything awesome worthy TELL ME mein Gott! Thanks

**From: Red-Tulips-Are-Awesome **

**WAZZUP MEH HOMIES?**

**Sorry. I just had to do that. I want to go back to my American slangs after**

**using proper english for your brother, and also for England.**

**I'm sooo glad you liked it! I'm proud, dude.**

**...I'm like the Austria of the parody world.**

**BUT 10 TIMES MORE AWESOMER!**

**** YAH.**

**HEGKEHD**

**Don't know what to say now...but, yeah...**

**Gocheckoutvietsblogafteripos tthenextchapterdudes.**

Ja, you should be proud of it JA, MUCH AWESOMNER THAN RODDY

**From: The-goddamn-Iron-girl **

**Prussia and Denmark,**

**JA! As promised, nii-chan's beer. Here ya go...your awesomeness deserves it. **

**Danke! **

**What's one of the strangest things another country has said to you? This will**

**make me laugh. Hopefully. **

**Hoping to be entertained,**

**Toni AWESOME Stark**

GOOD DANKE! Well...

I DONT WANT YOU'RE FREAKIN CROTCH CLOTH - Roddy

Okay, go stand in that maid dress right next to france and Spain PERFECT -Hungary

STOP TRYING TO STALK ME IN MY OWN FREAKIN CLOSET! - Norway

**From: Springirth Dale**

**What did you say? !**

**Deutschland shouldn't be slacking off!**

**That's it! !**

**I'm REALLY going to storm over there and blast your computers full of holes if**

**you two don't get your lazy arses to get to work!**

**This is a busy time you know! Europe's going to be in deep chaos, if you're**

**just there updating these "blogs"!**

**Do I really need to comment here in order for you to listen to me? !**

**Denmark, YOU TOO!**

**((Is Switzerland being OOC or something? Cuz I think so...Just tell me if he**

**is..))**

((nah he is fine!)) YOU CAN'T BOSS ME AROUND DON'T SHOT MY FREAKIN COMPUTER WEST IS DOIN HIS WORK BUT I CAN DO WHAT I WANT! And UPDATING our blog I important to our adoring fans of our awesomeness YOU SHOULD MAKE ONE AND STOP BEING SO UPTIGHT YOU ARE EVEN MORE UPTIGHT THAN RODDY Switz so there I DON'T WANT TO DO WORK NOOOOOOWWWWWW!

**From: Greece's kitty **

**me:LIES!**

**brazil:stupid potato bastard and his lies...**

**me:DENMARK IS ANNOYING AND WILL ONEDAY MARRY NORWAY**

**CIAAAAAOOOOOOO**

NEIN I DON'T LIE AND STOP QUOTING ROMANO...I WON'T MARRY NORWAY!


	10. Blog post I don't really care

SUCCESS I'm learning French! I have it first period so it's fucking awesome ! Anyway bonjour and au revoir Enjoy

* * *

**Welcome to**:THE AWESOMENESS BOLG EVER

**You are Visitor Numbe**r: unawesome

**Date**: August 27 2012

**Time**: 7:29

**Mood**:so-so

**Weather**: warm

**Subject**: im dead

**Listening to** : Scooter~J adore hardcore

I'm listening to some german techo music in the middle of the day..._ I really have nothing to say Oh did you guys see Polands blog i here it Is pretty awesome Go check it out

**Rizu Roraito **

**Okay, Prusia! :D Take your time.**

**-Spain**

**Oi, albino potato bastard, and that other bastard that I don't know very well, or care to know about! **

**I came to check out your dickish blog, and I was fucking right! Mine is BETTER!**

**And to the bella that is the author, grazie for your comments. **

**-Italy Romano**

Ja, I will.. YOU WERE NOT THIS BLOG IS COMPLETELY BETTER THAN YOUR UNAWESOME BLOG hmpf...Awww grazie and no problem! I really enjoy reading your blog! Ti amo!

**Springirth Dale **

**...What? !**

**You've got some nerve!**

**"Important"? !**

**Work is much MORE important than that! If you don't work, your own economy will be your downfall, moron!**

**WHY SHOULD I MAKE ONE? ! I don't have that much spare time than the two of YOU!**

**"UPTIGHT" ? ! WHY are YOU COMPARING ME with HIM? ! We are DEFINITELY NOT alike-!**

**You are just happy-go-luckies!**

**Fine then, do what you like! **

**It's your fault if Deutschland gets some kind of sickness-!**

IM NOT A COUNTRY ANYMORE! so I don't have work but Denmark does...but he doesn't have to do it nowwww...wait he is oh well...that's totally unawesome I guess I will ask him MAYBE people can actually know what you mean if you write down your feelings so everyone can understand you for once AND I CAN COMPARE YOU TO ANYONE I LIKE YOU AREN'T THE BOSS OF MY AWESOME SELF! YES YOU AND HIM ARE ALIKE yes we are it's actually fun to have a social life!

** Qualeshia Marshall **

***take in deep breaths then release***

**Okay, I'm back Denmark and Prussia I come to ask you both five questions. **

**1) How do you handle yourself around a sexy and beautiful German and Danish woman/what do you in for in a woman? **

**2) If you won a hundred billion dollars right now, what are you going to do(make a list and make it short)?**

**3) Ever been in a bar fight, what would you do if some asshole hits you in the head with a beer bottle(let's see Germany and Norway try to calm things down)?**

**4) Would you like to go to a metal and/or rock concert? **

**5) If you were having beer drinking contest, who ever loses must either turn their hair into a rainbow mohawk or walk through town in a two piece bikini wearing a cowboy hat, sadly what happens if you were to lose which shall you pick(have to choose and no excuses)?**

**Bonus question (6) I'm going on a vacation, on this vacation I'll be hitting the casinos, would you two like to go with me?**

**See Prussia and Denmark, I didn't once talked myself to death. I'm a good girl who didn't do something silly. You two are still awesome and sexy. Denmark, I just love your hair, I know I've said that before but I love it so much. I can only imagine if you were getting hit on by some sexy Danish chicks. Speaking of chicks...or birds...Prussia how is cute little Gilbird doing and does he have a girlfriend yet?!**

**To the writer, thanks a bunches and take care!**

Well, I will be my awesome self and she would fall right in love cos as someone once said I'm awesomely sexy and badass! I would a) BUY BEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRR and save some money for more beer later...hit the ass hole right back in the head...and say something like YOU UNAWESOME ASSHOLEEE! And Ja! I wouldn't mind RAINBOW MOHAWK I WOULD LOOK FUCKING AWESOME KSEESESESESESE JA I would go to a casino with you...! No gilbird doesn't have a girlfriend but he does date here and there

I would reaaaallllllly sweet and I would treat her awesomely! And probably hide my ax from her... I would probably buy as Prussia say BEEERRRRRR! I WOULD GET MY AX AND CHASE HIM AROUND THE BAR and have lots of fun to! Sure I guess so BIKINI AND COWBOY HAT I WOULD LOOK SEXXXYYYYY! And thank you I'm glad you like my hair doesn't everyone?

** The Hero yo **

**PUFAH. I HAVEN'T MESSAGED IN A LOOOOOONG TIME SOOOOO…**

**I'M FUCKING AWESOME.**

**THAT IS ALL. BUH BYE.**

**PS: You still my friend though. :D**

**WE ARE BOTH FUCKING AWESOME TO CORRECT YOUR STATEMENT and yes so are you...bye**

** 444 **

**Bonjour Prusse and Danemark! How nice to hear from you! It is me France! I ope you are having an awesome day!**

(from the author) comment allez-vous, bonjour I had French class today! Woot I love learning about it well au revoir

(Prußen and den)

Ja, we are hope you have a awesome day too francis~

** Red-Tulips-Are-Awesome **

**LE GASP. I'm the only one that should be pulling a Romano! Damn it.**

**Boredom, eh?**

**...Oh, and it's Iceland, not Ireland. Don't worry, it's fine.**

**YES. I am totally awesomer. I'll take the time to make the parody, later.**

**Sorry bout the Ireland thing i Have auto correct and something's it's auto wrong good, I want to hear it;)**

** Greece's kitty 8/26/12 . chapter 9**

**Brazil: I can quote my papi all I want, bastards.**

**Me:...whatever**

**Mytilini: HI!**

**Me: hi**

**Mytilini: *pokes denmark* your hair is spiky...are you a porcupine?**

**Me: SEE? Im not the only one!**

**Brazil:...you are stupid. All of you. Stupid.**

**Mytilini:hey, why isnt prussia being all suiciadal?**

**Me: this isnt 2p prussia**

**Mytilini: oh...LETS HAVE AN AWSOMENESS BATTLE!**

I WOULD NEVER BE UNAWESOMELY SUICIADAL AND DENMARK ISN'T A PORCUPINE...you wouldn't win...

** The-goddamn-Iron-girl 8/26/12 . chapter 9**

**Pff...you guys are so weird. But I love you so. **

**I'll take your crotch cloth, Prussia! XD!**

**Denmark, why is your song so F*ckin CATCHY I CAN'T STOP LISTENING TO IT AND ASDFGHJKL**

**BTW, you topped most of the list as one of my favorites recently. 8D **

**Prussia is still tops, though. **

**BECAUSE HE'S F*CKING AWESOME GOD DAMMIT. **

**And Hungary has a pic of the BTT in maid dresses? Time to go call Hungary! **

**Love and awesome Iron Hugs!**

**Toni AWESOME Stark!**

I KNOW ITS FUCKING CATCHY THAT'S WHY I SING IT! YES I ALWAYS TOP! NEIN CALLING HUNGRAY NEIN, NEIN! That is seriously classified or I hope it is...

* * *

**Have a great day guys school just started! So I will try to update often **


	11. Super late update srry

Hey guys sorry about upating late and shit but it here now so sorry

* * *

Hey, Ja I know we are updating so late it was because we had some problems to update and get o a computer((school D;)) anyway Ja, you guys love us and ask SOOO many questions.! Anyway the awesome me took the privilege to say danke, okay well now here are the awesome answers we have for you

Red-Tulips-Are-Awesome 8/28/12 . chapter 10

Oh, I seeeee. Auto-wrong sucks as hell. xD Speaking of school, I should be getting ready for it. But eh. I have a lot of time to waste! :D

Question Teim:

1. If you were to see Germany in a maid dress, serving Romano...what would you do, damn it?

2. If you saw Norway in a mini skirt, exposed tank top, high heels, a bow, and topped off with a fabulous purse. How would it go? (Norway makes such a great girl.)

3. How would it go if Iceland WAS REALLY a girl. But h-I mean, she was just denying it. (Seriously, Iceland's personification would probably do better if he was a girl. *Shot by Iceland fangirls, even though I am one.)

Well, that's alll! Ciao.

Well I would take a picture and use it as AWESOME BLACK MAIL

Well,... Hmmm I would probably tackle him and mistake him for a girl... And then I would grin and say it was an accident even though it was on purpose...

Hahah what Iceland a girl, I could see that...well the whole Nordic house would have to kinda be more civilized cos he would be a girl,the only girl so we could just do what we usually do but it isn't like Iceland (or norway) would let us do anything else cos they act like girls even if they aren't, anyway...

Qualeshia Marshall 8/27/12 . chapter 10

To the writer, thanks a bunches, take care, and enjoy school!

To Awesome Lord Prussia and Awesome King Denmark(both must answer all)-

1) What laptop brand do you have(Toshiba, Apple, HP, Samsung, and etc)?

2) Playboy, Hustler, Penthouse, and King(magazine names)which would you prefer?

3) Would you go to a strip club, where the drinks are just as good as the women?

4) Have you ever watched a movie called Beerfest(if not Google it) would you love to be there?

5) A group of big muscular men with large weapons are going to beat you senseless, what would you do(only you)?

6) A insanely hot chick tries flirting with you, but her boyfriend thinks it is the other way around and tries to pick a fight with you, what is your reaction?

7) Any celebrity you truly want to see?

8) So how about those VITAL REGIONS and THAT AX, huh?

9) How do you deal with a raging asshole or bitch?

10) So with a hundred billion dollars, that you have been given would be use for beer, other than beer is there anything else(clothes, homes, cars, jewels, your own bar club, beer factory, or something else)?

11) Ever gotten high before instead of drunk, also have you ever heard of AA(if not then Google it)?

12)(not really a question though) ALRIGHT MOTHERFUCKERS LETS GO AND PARTY LIKE ROCK STARS! WE GONNA POP BOTTLES AND FUCK SHIT UP IN THIS PIECE. I GOING TO A CASINO AND I GONNA GET WASTED AND GET PAPER! DENMARK & PRUSSIA, YOU DUDES READY TO GET SHIT STARTED THEN COME AND PARTY WITH ME! I AM THE MOTHERFUCKING PARTY QUEEN AND YOU FOOLS BETTER KNOW HOW TO RESPECT THE GAME AND THE QUEEN ON THE THRONE! *flips table over* THAT IS IT I'M GOING TO PARTY RIGHT NOW AND YOU TWO HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO COME WITH ME NOW!

The gateway computer, I don't honestly know what it is I guess it's just a gateway,.. IT'S AWESOME TOUCH SCREENESS!

Mein Gott that's a lot of questions..ALLL*HIGHFIVE* but that shit Is more for Germany... Tho keseseses funny right? Well what do you think JA! Girls should be like beer! Ja! Kesesese oh no, hungray is out side LOCKNTHE DAMN FUCKING DOOR DENMARK okay welll now we are in the dark hiding from hungray thanks a lot, o well doesn't everything I say upset her anyway?

FUCK YEAH RIGHT DENMARK YEAH! but it would make more sense with me and Germany...ehhh fuck it, WELL I would beat the crap out of him WITH MY AWESOMENESS I would say THE CRAZY HOT BITCH, GIRLFRIEND WAS FLIRTING WITH ME! NOT ME WOTH HER AND IM TOO AWESOME FOR HER ANYWAY then probably run, but in an awesom way. Not really. I'm usually the one everyone wants to visit, so suck it other celebrities! What about theeemmmm? I QOULD BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF THAT STUPID UNAWESOME BITCHHH! KESESESESESE well I would probably buy a super High tech security system *cough* not like I-I need one I'm perfectly safe from any bitch that has a frying pan...oh and sure. Probably buy an awesome bar and beer factory but I don't feel like having to have workers and all that shit...no not really I don't usually at least and no,...FUCK YEAH LET'S GO WOOOOOOO AWESOMENESS

We both got a gateway, but Prussia that's not a laptop that's a computer.. HAHAHAHA AS PRUSSIA SAID ALLL OF THEM until Norway takes them and throws them away hmpf he is just jealous that he is a girl that looks like that and that they have my attention isn't that right Norgie?

Yes, of course what do you think hahah, Yes but with who? Sweden? No no, Prussia probably...HAAHAHAHAH YOU THINK THEY CAN BEAT MY FREAKING TOTAL MUSCULARNESSS THEY WOULD BE DEAD IN LESS THAN FIVE SECONDS beat the stupid muscular guy for thinking I would do that...welllllllllllll, I dunno..I don't really need to see anyone famous right now, what about you *grins* what about my ax DID SMEONE STEAL IT? Well I would probably make them stop and listen to my amazingness and sexiness so they would be bound to do what I want them to, NO I WOULD NEVER BUY ANOTHER HOUSE I WOULD STAY WITH MY NORDIC FAMILY! But I would buy a bar, you mean anonymous alcoholics? Well yeah what about it YEAH LET'S GET DRUNK AND WASTED WOOT!

Springirth Dale 8/27/12 . chapter 10

Ja, I know you are not a country anymore...BUT, aren't you going to help you brother and at least make yourself useful?

...

Compare me to anyone but HIM! We are NOT alike!

I'm calling Sweden to get you, Denmark!

IM PERFECTLY USEFUL He just prefers me to be away and gone he says that the best way to be useful...YES YOU ARE ALIKE NO DON'T SEND SWEDEN! I mean Not like I'm scared or anything...

Rizu Roraito 8/27/12 . chapter 10

Mine. Is. Fucking. Better.

End of story, bastards!

Just because: Si, you two do MOLEST the woman living with the piano bastard (Hungary), and the Norwegian bastard (Norway)!

No problem, bella.

-Italy Romano

IS. BETTER, . .AWESOME.

End of that story

we don't molest anyone WE AREN'T FRANCE!

Okay have a nice day Romano!

The-goddamn-Iron-girl 8/27/12 . chapter 10

YES. DANKE FOR BLESSING THE WORLD WITH YOUR CATCHY SONG. (this also goes for Mein Gott, Puroisen.)

Nothing is classified to me...I have government friends. *evil grin*

The picture is MINE NOW, hahaha. *nosebleeds*

F*ck! *magic tissue time!*

You never mentioned whether or not I could have your crotch cloth, Preussen... *suggestive eyebrows*

Because you have made the cut into my all-time list of the most awesome Hetalia characters...even more beer. Seriously, my onii-chan leaves it around here and I simply cannot be caught with this shiz because I am underage. Take as much as you want, guys. You deserve this shiz.

Peace, love, and AWESOME!

Toni (AWESOME!) Stark.

YES YOU DO LOVE MY SONG Ja, I know that song is awesome NOOOO SHIT NO THAT IS NIT RIGHT NEIN SHIT FUCK YOU WHY WHY! No my crotch cloth, your not a dude JA! BEEERRRRR!

Greece's kitty 8/27/12 . chapter 10

Mytilini:I WOULD TOTALLY WIN!*points to denmark* are you sure he isnt a porcupine?*pokes denmarks cheek* Are. You. A. Porcupine?

NO I WOULD WIN BITCH

I' . .!

Kenya

Kenya:Hey Denny!

What's up guy! How are you today? How have you been? Oh also sent some food

for you! *sends plate of Nyama Choma* I hope it's good!

See ya latter,

jamhuri ya Kenya!

Nun but my awesomeness *Coughnotasawesomeaprussia* I'm good and have been thanks!' it's good *nomchompnom* bye! Prussia says hi and bye!

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed**


	12. Ugh, reviewing and commenting problem

**Oh before I say anything sorry if you think this is a serious update its just something that i like, HAVE TO DO okay? Great so Hey guys this is the author! So listen up someone said I was breaking some rules by accepting reviews and being"interactive" and stuff soooooo if u guys whom logged in please please send in ur comments by PM I honestly don't want to get in trouble so thank u and for the ppl who do send by PM, but if u dont have an account u may still comment by reviews, Danke and u rock! and also another reason you can't log in then go ahead and comment as an review (P.S I I have no time to answer some comments right now so sorry but I will have the next chapter for both later Kay? Wunderbar! Great okay so have a great day/night/afternoon ;) thanks again)**


	13. New chapter and PM shit

Chapter 13

Shit, that was awesome so you guys know how Finland asked us to do a drinking contest? So we had one shit it was so awesome Ja, so heres what happened its small because we don't remember most of it

_Denmark and I walked into the bar, sat down and ordered some beer. _

_"Kesesesese, you won't ever beat me I'm German!" a very true statement I had claimed _

_"Prussia, you forgot so am I..." Denmark faceplamed at how stupid Prussia was being _

_"kesesese well I'm more german! And I will win!" I raised a beer glass above them_

_"hahaha that's where your wrong I will win!" Denmark mimicked the same move and they both start drinking beer went flying after wefinished another cup after a few we started getting oh so very drunk... _

_I went up to the microphone and was I think half naked and sang _

_**"ICH SO FREAKING AWESOME ICH BIN DEUTSHER SO FUCK ALL OF YOU , ICH HABE EINE WUNDERBAR VOGEL NAMED GILBIRD**_

_((sorry google translate sucks sometimes do sorry if the German isn't done well))_

_I think Denmark joined me and we started singing danish and German _

_sentences Together... BUt I can tell you I won the drinking contest...yeah he did... Just cos Prussia made me drink German beer that threw me off a bit so Yes, I did lose but it was German beer so I would win with Danish beer Yes if we had Danish beer he would have probably won but it was my kind of beer so Finland now you know who would win but, what type of beer it is really matters tho_

_ ((from author sorry guys if you didn't like it I think I could make a story out of it so if u guys want a story of the night of the contest tell me so I know If I should make one okay thanks!)) _

On to the questions

Chapter 13

**Ai The Dragon 9/3/12 . chapter 11**

**Me: Hello Denmark and Prussia, how are you?**

**Ukraine: Привіт**

**Finland: Hei**

**Greece: Γεια σας**

**Lithuania: L-Labas**

Poland: Cześć', liet! And Finland and Greece and Ukraine and like, you, I'm good!

Denmark: Hej! I'm awesome

Prussia:Hallo I'm more awesome!

Danke for asking

**Rizu Roraito 9/2/12 . chapter 11**

**Oh come on, wurst stinking jerks, you, Spain, and France are part of the bad touch trio. Of course you would be like France. And for the Danish bastard, it's too obvious. **

**Grazie, bella, and have a nice day/afternoon/night too.**

**-Italy Romano**

What is too ovbious!? hey That is not awesome just cos Ja, I am in the

BTT doesnt mean i Moelest people,!

;)

**The-goddamn-Iron-girl 9/2/12 . chapter 11**

**Of course I love your song. A.) You made it and B.) It's awesome. **

***evil laugh* This picture...ERMAHGERD. **

***grins* **

**("Toniii!")**

**Oh, what the fuck NOW**

**Sorry, my fam is visiting, and you know what that means...100x the chaos. T_T**

**("Where do you keep your coffee?")**

**Oh, for god's sake...again with th coffee? I told you! Upper left cabinet!**

**("Thank you!")**

***sighs* Family is crazy stupid, even adopted family, Ja?**

**All right, there's chaos in progress and I have to go stop it (T_T)**

**Antonia Stark!**

Yes! That is true No WTF HOW DID YOU GET IT TT_TT|| no I'm going to die Ja, I know I still do look awesome in a dress,Ja family is annoying but it is always fun when I visit west! Okay bye!

** Red-Tulips-Are-Awesome 9/2/12 . chapter 11**

**((I could see that you got a bit lazy on this. It's fine, I don't mind.))**

**I have more questions to ask! Haha!**

**1.) What do you think of RomWay? xD**

**2.) Do you think that Roitany is legit? I don't like it really, but America is totally laughing at it.**

**3.) I've always wondered, but is your favorite color red? That's my favorite color. :)**

**4.) Do you derp around at home? :D**

**Well, that's all!**

((lazy me WAT? Yeah, school Ja a freaking pain in the arse!))

Okay! Romania/Romano and Norway? that pairing(s)is freaking stupid! I mean just cos they are so called "magical"/moody they would just not be good together but I would make fun of him if he did and I mean it would be a funny pairing (. JUST ADMIT IT DEN YOU ARE JEALOUS!) am not..Romano and Italy,incest? Yep I wold laugh to, Ja same here! Ja, that is our favourite colour ((that colour is awesome)) Ja, Ja we do..

** Qualeshia Marshall 9/2/12 . chapter 11**

**Awesome Beautiful Prussia and Royal Awesome Denmark, don't you two ever stop with the awesomeness. **

**1) Oh no! Germany just turned into a woman, now you have a little sister, what would you do now? **

**2) Holy shit! Norway just turned into a woman, what would you do now?**

**3) I will place you two in one of these horror films I like, Final Destination, Hostel, Friday 13th, Halloween, Nightmare on elm street, Texas Chainsaw Massacre, Saw, Human Centipede, and Rec., along with America. Now, which shall you choose, if you know of these(Google it if no)?**

**4) What would you two do, if you had to go to college, learning is fundamental, no(sarcastically)?**

**5) Meanest thing you said or done to someone(you were the lord of all douchebags)?**

**6) *lion growls* Guys, I like you to meet, my pet lion. I personally stole him from the zoo, I have named him Manticore, do you like? *lion roars loudly and ferociously***

**Hey, you guys, want to play a prank on the nations? Who shall we piss off first? I think England shall get it first, and help me decide who else shall we prank. For England, egg, toilet paper, and hamburger the hell out of his house. When he exits he home, start fucking him up with them, then we run like hell. Prussia, before we run away, throw flour at him. Denmark, finish it off with, CHOCOLATE SYRUP! I think wearing mask(to hide our identity)would do great, because we can place the blame on another nation...America.**

**I shall be back with more questions, my awesome men. To the writer, you are fucking epic, enough said. **

Oh, god, Nein nein please no! I wouldn't be able to deal with the changing into a "woman" ehhh and all the moodiness even if it is girl Germany but she would be even more strict and all that shit like with the clean that shit do this shit, it's Germany, she would be all strict and up tight...but I love westttt! But I don't know what I would do with my awesome self if I didn't have a bruder!

NOOOOOO! My Norge! Try to get one of his magical to turn him baaaaaaaaccccckkkkk!

Friday the 13th but Denmark would leave right when America shows up...

Booooo! School sucks no awesomeness there unless I get a class with roddy it would be SOO fun and also birdie that would be awesome, but school, we would be awesomely reble like and get in trouble alll the time with my BTT ! Keseseses awesomeness yep, same here but with the BBT

Well I feel as if this is directed to the awesome me, let's see,... Well I know what was the most hilarious thing was forcing Austria into taking "yaoi" photo's for Hungary...but the worst thing I said, was...well.. This is unawesomely interesting I can't find anything I said that was the most meanest thing...hmm I'll get back to you on that okay? ((I seriously can not think of anything really rude right now, sorry I will think of something and when I do I shall tell u Kay?))

Wtf where the fucking hell do u get a loin BUT THAT IS AWESOME *awesomeprussianhighfive* be grateful only very few get my awesome high five, Awesome! Cool I want a loin but... I dont want it to bite me NORGE Go see if the loin bites * Denmark stop being an idiot* but, I don't want to be bitten D:

I, seriously think that's an awesome idea((dude I love the way u think)) FUCK AWESOMENESS we should piss off that prissy roddy...but we should trash it with my bruder's porn to make it seem like his and then we get Hungary to walk on in...can u imagine what would happen if they all said property of austria... Kesesesesesees,

OOOO we could do Norge, next, or or or we could do icey!...but I don't know what to do...tho... If u have an idea let me know ;) hahaha Me and Prussia agree we WILL do the prank on England with you (even tho he is technically our brother in our trio, but hey brothers play pranks right?) but we need some awesome masks! Okay see you alter to do the awesomeness prank ever ;D

(( JA I KNOW I AM EPIC BUT I LIKE AWESOME MORE kesese, but Danke For saying that you are an awesome commenter!))

**Springirth Dale 9/2/12 . chapter 11**

**Switzerland:**

**Oh really? WHAT IS THAT POTATO BASTARD THINKING? !**

**Shoot. **

**NO. We are most certainly...NOT alike.**

**NO, I'm calling him.**

Wha? Kesese switz cool down that's just so unawesome, Ja, you are, too up tight except he might actually have good food...kesese NOO *whines* I don't wanna have to get help from the rest of the nordics and finlands gonna lecture me...D: no!

**Greece's kitty 9/2/12 . chapter 11**

**(posting as the awsome island of lesvos*mytilini*)**

**DRINKING CONTEST RIGHT NOW!WITH MY OUZO! Mytilinian ouzo is the strongest !**

**AND DENMARK IS A PORCUPINE!**

**IM MORE AWSOME!**

**DONT CALL ME A BITCH! ILL SEND MY BIG BROTHER ON YOU!**

**Big brother:zzzz...**

**...WAKE UP DAMNIT!**

NO WE ARE! *Germans can hadle more beer*

NOO I'm not

WE ARE WAAAAAYYYY ME AWESOME JA!

BITCH! JA, I CAN CALL YOU A BITCH ANYTIME no telling the awesome me what to say KESESESESE even your bruder abandons you kesesese...

Guest 9/7/12 . chapter 11

So, Denmark, what's up with you and Norway?

And to The Awesome King Prussia of all Awesome, I must ask you, what's the answer to life?

Norgie, is good * squeezes Norway into a hug*

Life, life life, Ja you can ask but u already did...welll I think that the answer to life is to worship my awesomeness and be awesome Ja? Do you not agree?

**_NOW I KNOW ALL OF YOU FEEL LIKE THIS NOW_**

** Greece's kitty **

**(posting as mytilini)**

**FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF -**

**kitty: mytilini, doesnt that mean you have to make yours pm only?**

**MALAKISMENOI! THA TOUS STAKISW!DEN MAS AFINOUN NA KANOUME OTI THELOUME!*continues cursing out fanfiction***

**kitty: greece... mytilini said shes gonna kill someone.**

**greece:zzzz**

**IM OUT OF CURSE WORDS! WAIT! GERMAN! AHAHAHAHA! THEY ARE ALL ARSESHOCLHS!**

**kitty: you spelled it wrong...**

**DONT QUESTION MY AWSOME SPELLING!**

**kitty:...**

**since im so awsome im still gonna have a drunking contest with you guys!**

**giea**

((Ja, Ja, Ja, I know this stupid blog site is an idiot, but listen if you aren't logged in and shit, then it's okay u may still comment but I would like if the most of you who are logged in may PLEASE send PM but I mean if you don't have time just send a quick comment I know I don't like it either but you gotta do what you gotta do, but you may all STILL COMMENT IF YOU ARE A GUEST okay? So if u really down want to pm its okay u don't have to but I would love it if you would send by PM))

Ja, I see you are very angry...KILL SOMEONE? Oh, we'll, that is unawesome don't kill someone just cos someone is pretty unawesome, Ja I want to kill multiple people you don't see my awesome self going around staving people do you? *CoughYouHaveNoAwesomeSpellin gCough* we already clarified WE WOULD QIN AGAINST YOUR UNAWESOME NESS but Ja, I would like to get drunk again!


	14. Sorry reviewer for such a long wait

hallo sorry for the late awesome update Germany has made me do paperwork((homework)) and I had no awesomely time to update so sorry but I know all of you love our awesomeness so you stay here and..well yeah onto the awesome comments

**Lesvos/Greece's kitty **

***having drinking contest with siblings*50!**

**Greece: YOU SHALL NEVER WIN!*is totally drunk***

**Kitty: im twelve*sips ouzo* it tastes like fire.**

**60!*isnt drunk at all***

**Kitty:*tastes beer* it tastes bad**

**65!**

**Greece:*falls over***

**I WIN!**

A) no you don't Greece...me and Denmark were at like 70...B) greece, wha are you doing drinking keseseses I think I like drunk Greece better tho...!

**Romano (Rizu Roraito)**

**It does mean that!**

**It is obvious!**

**Btw, goddamn those bastards to the sunflower bastard! I will get my mafia on them if they delete my blog! My girl fans' happiness are worth that much!**

**-Italy Romano**

NEIN! I'm not a pervert/molester if you want a pervert go take Hungary*pushes Hungary witha camara forward* (stay away from Spain/Italy ((Spamano&incest)) tho) or take France *pushes a...naked?France forward.* have fun running away

Ja, we know what you mean it's good we don't have to tho, unawesome people but at least it's we can still have it up but have it by PM bye kseseses...

**The-goddam-Iron-girl **

**I know, family...is...NUTS.**

**I told you how I got the picture, I have government contacts because I am awesome.**

**("Ice cream in the kitchen!")**

**Kesesesese~! Gotta hop!**

**Love to your awesome selves,**

Antonia!

((Don't let the philistines get you down. *singing* We are the champions, my friends...and we'll keep on fighting til the end! :D))

Ja, roddy makes me clean the house...D:

But I love my nordic family! Isn't that right nor! And icey *hugs both of the Brothers* hahah *grins*

******random point of view

" . .NOW!" norway screams

"Not a chance!" Denmark smiles

*punch* "well that took care of it" Prussia said staring at the recently punch by Norway, Denmark *******

Well, I see denmark needs some help..Why, do you want that so badly *shudders* I won't tell you how many times France's groped my ass...and Spain's...*sudders again* Ja, bye Danke I know I'm awesome

((Ja, I/we know!:D))

**TheBlackPaperMoon**

**Hallo, Denmark, Prussia.**

**I'm Kuro. So now you know me, and I know you.**

**First of all, I didn't even know Prussia was a/ex-/country for a long time...And I thought Denmark was a city in America...**

**Just a city in America..**

**And when I learned that you were a Nordic(I think?) I forgot about you...**

**I forget about Prussia too.**

**So, I'm apologizing. I apologize for the fact that you two self-declared awesome nations are so damn easy to forget.**

**That a good enough apology?**

**Ciao bastards.**

**P.S I don't even know enough about you to give you a nickname, ie, potato bastard, gun bastard, piano bastard...**

D: what you forgot about us, THE MOST AWESOMENESS COUNTRIES EVER! SELF DECLARED WE AREN'T SELF DECLARED WE ARE ACTUALLY AWESOME COUNTRIES... I could be a god apology if you didn't say SLEF declared We are not a bastard! We are awesome

**SimpleLoss12 **

**Hey, guys! I love your blog it's awesome! Well that's because you guys are making it X) But I have a few questions for both of you:**

**1) Halloween is coming up soon, Are you guys going to dress up and go trick-or-treating? If you are, what are you going to dress up as and what's your favorite candy to get for Halloween?**

**2) What is your favorite movie and why?**

**3) If you could be any animal, what would you be and why?**

**4) How did you both get to be so awesome? :)**

**5) (last question) which do you prefer: Pirates or Ninjas?**

**Thanks guys! Keep up the blogging! I love you both so much! You're both so amazing! XD **

*** To the author, I hope this is okay, I know you said that we should PM you our questions instead of commenting, thanks again! I love the blog! :D**

yes i know it's awesome that's why we have it YES WHO DOESN'T WANT AWESOME CANDY ...hmm I'm going to be, a ...ghost ! well the awesome me is going to be an awesome bird! Favorite candy...well free candy is our favorite kind of candy...keseseses favourite movie...idk... Err um...let's see well there was this one movie on Prussian history but I saw I on TV so I'm not sure the name of the awesome movie it was after all a movie about me... OOOO any movie to be able to make Norway scared! Or matter of fact any of the other nordics scared! An animal easy A BIRD cos I could fly around with gilbird everywhere and I could soy on people so easily! I would be a cat cos then Norway would take care of me and I could go running around and and, well I could go scratching people for no reason! "WE WERE BORN THIS WAY" kesesese well you just got to have it! *Unison* PIRATES! I know doesn't everyone? Yes Danke I know ahem I mean we know..

((ah no problem Danke I know it's so long since I updated ppl must want me to go die-_- but thank you yes it's a bit annoying but okay bye have a great day))

**Qualeshia Marshall **

***hands Prussia and Denmark a carton of eggs, then places down the toilet paper, with the stolen hamburgers next to them* **

**Dudes, we are so going to fuck England's shit up. *hands Denmark a mask*. You can wear a clown mask. *next hands Prussia a mask* Here is a white mask. *Then puts my mask on* You two follow me. * we hide behind the bushes and I go to ring the doorbell then run back* Alright, England just open the door, are you both ready. READY, SET, GO! *when England exits from the door he witness us and the eggs, toilet paper, and hamburgers...that pummeled him* **

**Awesome Dude, go up to him and smack him with some flour *runs quickly into England beating him down with the flour* King Denmark, squirt him with the chocolate syrup *runs to him smothering him in chocolate* Aww yeah! Take that motherfucker! Who is the bad ass now, bitch? *keeps fucking him up with the remaining eggs, toilet paper, hamburgers, flour and chocolate then we all run away* **

**To the writer, You are awesome and see ya real soon.**

FUCK YEAH THAT WAS AN AWESOME NIGHT! *awesomeprussianhighfive* yeah England called America and started yelling at him at least that's wat my awesome ears heard coming from England's house keseseesesesesese ((I know I am awesome but Danke for sayin it! I love the way ur mind works and ur pretty awesome too))

**Wierdo0101 **

**Wats Prussias five meters?Ive never understood wat it was.**

MY FIVE METERS CONFUSES YOU WELL MY FIVE METERS AR- Prussia remember we put this on K+(or was it T) kesesese oh fine...well that was interesting

* * *

**Dudes sorry for the late update my life is so freaking busy D; sorry like I want to update faster I will do better sorry hope u enjoied I know u expected somethinglonger cos of the wait sorry I really am but this is what I could do between my life my apologises**


	15. sorry for my unawesome lateness

Hey guys it's the awesome Prussia and Denmark! I'm so glad of of our followers are continuing to entertain the awesome us so Danke for all the reviews and comments and shit cos we know we are awesome and you allll love us! KESESESESESE~ hey it's Den! I'm boooooorrrrrredddddd let's go answer some comments Prussia!~ ^-^

**euphemialibritannia221 **

**Hello, Lord Prussia and King Denmark(had no idea you were one, lol), I've come back with questions.**

**Three for Lord Prussia-**

**1. What was the last thing you had done with Old Man Fritz? **

**2. Do you know of any other members of your family or is Germany the only one you know?**

**3. Is your last name Weilschmidt or Beilschmidt? **

**Three for King Denmark-**

**1. Exactly, how is it that you and Mr. Sweden started fighting in the first place?**

**2. Do you know Netherlands and have you spoken to him?**

**3. What do you really use that ax for(I hope for cutting wood and nothing else)? **

**Goodbye for now *waves goodbye to the writer, Prussia, and Denmark***

Ahem well that is personal, i dont blame you, everyone wants to learn more of my awesomeness, the last thing was I think the most importantly awesome thing was we played the flute together I know I sound like roddy but I did we played a song together until he did pass, we had lots of fun *smiles fondly*. Kesese, I had lots of fun with old man fritz , he was like a father anyway let's stop the awesome reminiscing

Well Roddy is like family...yeah I think so but Germany is the only awesome one :D

Both really, but I like Beilschmidt better tho!

Well, I see you have read his blog... Well truly what happened was I just wanted to help him cos sometimes people take what is said about telling him to go die , seriously and I just wanted to tell him that everyone loves him and that he belongs here with us and not all depressed ( I also know that Finny doesn't like him all sad) anyway and I just don't like that he doesn't appreciate how much I want him to be happy and I just left it now he can be upset all he wants-HE FREAKING STARTED CRYING YESTERDAY WHILE WE WERE DRINKING, HE ISN'T OVER SWEDEN BEING UPSET AND TRYING TO HELP HIM-yeah but I'm not going to try anymore U_U

Yeah I've talked with him he did steal my hairstyle tho _ hmpf...but what can you Dow hen you have totally awesome hair?

Well if I get Annoyed with someone for doing something to the Nordic family or anyone I am friends with I scare the shit out of them with it, but I used it when I was technically the king NOT LIKE I AM NOT STILL but, yeah I just keep it around cos it's so awesome!

Q**ualeshia Marshall **

**HOLY FUCKING SHIT EPIC FACE EPIC FACE, DUDES. THAT WAS THE GREATEST TIME OF MY LIFE. WE STRAIGHT OWN THAT LIMEY BASTARD. **

**Yo Prussia and Denmark...we gotta do a prank on Austria...oh and how about pranking America but have England take the blame. Holy shit, dudes, we should go partying after this. OH MY GOD! I LOVE BEING A COMPLETE BITCH! TELL ME HOW WE GONNA PRANK VITAL-REGIONS-TAKEN-AUSTRIA AND HAMBURGER-LOVING-CLAIM-TO-BE-HERO-AMERICA! **

**I shall be back with some more eggs, toilet paper, flour, chocolate, hamburger, than some glue, feathers, paint, whip cream, beer, cigarettes, grease, and dirt. **

**(to the writer, I will be back, you are awesome)**

Ja, THAT WAS AWESOME England was so freaking pissed, we should do the prank on Roddy but more awesome! YES but, I bet england would already have played one on him because for revenge ;) I DON'T KNOW bu it's gonna BE AWESOME BITCH Ja! (Danke I feel so special from ppl saying that \\\\\)

T**he-goddamn-iron-girl**

**Course you do, Den, they're pretty awesome...I wish my family was less...derpy and more like the Nordics. (SUre, you guys are derpy, but the Avengers? ULTRA DERP POWER.) **

**Norgie-sama senpai, there's a pressure point for that if you want me to teach it to you. ^_^ **

**And I want the picture because the BTT is awesome. **

**("SHE THINKS YOU'RE SEXY!")**

***sweatdrops angrily* DAFUQ WAS THAT FOR, ONII-CHAN!?**

**("You'll thank me later...") **

**I'm sure I won't. And you never heard that. **

**Love to your awesome selves, **

**Antonia Marie Stark!**

Yes, I know my Nordic family is the best! NOOOOOOoooooo! i donnt want to pass out like last time!

Ja, of course

KESESESESESESEES OF COURSE YOU THINK WE ARE SEXY! Kesesese, *smirks* keseses, Ja, bye

**Greece's kitty **

**Mytilini: NYET! ESAE BLAKES!**

**Kitty: GREEEEECEEEE~ LESVOS IS CURSING!**

**Greece: I dont care...**

**2p greece: YES! AHAHAHAHA! Go curse at turkey afterwards. **

**Kitty: OH MAH GOD ITS A PORCUPINE!*glomps denmark***

**Greece: im blaming america.**

**kitty: BROGUE KICK !* kicks prussia***

**2p greece: THATS BANNED!**

**Kitty: hell no, it shall aways be shamuses winning move!**

YAY! I'm loved but, could you maybe not try to strangle me? Yes blame America for everything like, McDonald's or whatever that is

THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?

**Sweden ( Kawaii Waffle-chan DESU )**

**Mathias, drop the mask. I know you're not as stupid as you act. Maybe if you didn't act like such an idiot we'd get along better. You might even get along better with Norway. At least consider it.**

**I don't hate you. You just annoy me to no end sometimes.**

**And stop drinking so much. I'm tired of having to take you home from bars all the time. Norway said he's tired of it too. If you weren't a nation you would've died of alcohol poisoning a long time ago. Why do you drink so much anyways?**

I don't act like an idiot sve,_ (he IS an idiot jest sayi_n).how could I change myself if I can't help others first, I do what is right and I don't care if I still act like a kid hmpf I know you love me sve we are family after all!

Drinking? Well, that is something I have to teach you to love,Sve you can't just simply explain it!


	16. Pranks hurt

((READ THE NOTE ON POLAND BLOG IT'S a bit important))

COMMENTS 3:

**Romano (Rizu Roraito)**

**Of course you are perverts, dammit! **

**HYAAAA! SPAIN, COME AND HELP ME, YOU BASTARD! *Runs away from laptop, scared of France mostly***

**-Italy Romano**

I AM NO PERVERT

*ohonononon I want you mon Cher~~*

He isn't going to help you Romano..

**The-goddamn-Iron-girl**

**Preussen and DenDen, **

**Why yes, it is. Your family dynamic is similar to our, you know.**

**... *blushing madly* I don't! **

**("She does! Don't listen to her, she's lying-MMPH!")**

***holding hand over big brother's mouth* He's an idiot who tries to set people up a lot, ha...ha... he tried to set up Tante Natasha and Shushu Clint once, Natasha punched him. It was hilarious. **

**("Don't remind me, little him.") **

**Kesesese~. Tante Natasha, you are hilarious. I like it when you call me that. Anyway...**

**WHAT DO YOU DO TO ANNOYING PEOPLE!? I wanna know. :3**

**Byes! **

**~Toni**

Kesesesese I know you love us "little him"(I'm guessing your talking about your Onii-chan uhhh Ironman was it)

We annoy them by being awesome and pestering them like little prissy roddy and my norgie! And we never leave their side!

**I am Mexico **

**You awesome dudes! This is Mexico, you know that brunette girl with a red dress with brown eyes and also wearing red/pink glasses...okay, screw the formal introduction, I am America's and Canada's real hermana (sister), and used to be one of Spain's main colonies. And yes, I am really related to America and Canada, even though I look VERY different than both of them. I would have Brazil (my boyfriend) come over, but he is taking a shower. OKAY! Let's prank the gringo (America), Canada and Iggy-chan (England)! What do you suggest, my awesome dudes? Last time I pranked America, I put a crab on his bed! Genius, right? He just had to find the species of the crab, chase me all over the White House, swearing revenge on me. But he never got his revenge...**

**America: YO, MEXICO! WHERE ARE YOU?**

**Shit! Adios, Prussia, Denmark! I have to close this before the gringo sees this!**

**America: Yo! What is that?**

**Um...nothing, America! Let's go get pan dulce!**

KESESESESESESESSEESE YOU DID WHAT TO AMERICA? Gott, I see I have to very pranking kind of people... Well, I guess so... I don't know...we could always scared the shit out of America as dressing up as some of west friend, Japan Ja? And we can scare him with the characters in his video games Ja?

**Qualeshia Marshall **

***Before me, Prussia, and Denmark could even think about pulling a prank on someone else, I had to visit them in the hospital. They in bandages, bruised from getting their asses handed to them by Pirate England. It was a horrible thing to look, I hit them a few times because they left and went somewhere. They look sad and in pain, Germany, Italy, Austria, Hungary, and the Nordics were all there and angry at them*. **

**Yeah...I think we will just stop pulling pranks for a while, agreed? *England walks in and the two bandage nations start freaking out in fear. I move over to the side because I'm still angry and scared a little*.**

**So...this was a interesting day, huh? *Everyone glared at me...so I punched Denmark and Prussia...because they were close to me* Why didn't you try and stop me-THEN WE WOULDN'T HAVE THIS FUCKING PROBLEM. WHERE DID YOU MORONS GO ANYWAY, I WAS TIED TO A TREE AND THEN YOU TWO WENT SOMEWHERE? I'M GOING TO SKULL FUCK BOTH OF YOU *The other nations try to stop me as I beat the crap out of Denmark and Prussia. I steal the frying pan from Hungary and really fuck them up***

***Hungary speaks for me* Writer, Miss Marshall, wants to tell you goodbye *looks at me pinning Prussia to the ground and have Denmark in a headlock* Excuse me, I have to take some pictures.**

Fuck you...just fuck you we had a hard time getting out alive fuck you...just fuck you

**Hello **

**Syksyinen tervehdys, Tanska ja MAHTAVA Preussi! (*Autumn hello, Denmark and AWESOME Prussia!)**

**AWESOME BLOG! :D Well, Prussia, do you have lots of pet names for Gilbird? And Den, what is your favorite song?**

**And what is yours, Prussia? I have my own guess, but...tell you. (Sorry my bossible bad english, I'm from Finland)**

Well, no not really I just call him Gil like my own nickname but gilbird doesn't have much of a nickname

Well my own Nordic song! And WELL IT'S I AM AWESOME MY OWN AWESOEM CHARCETR SONG! Ypu should go talk to finny! He would love to talk to you

**Kawaii Waffle-chan DESU **

**((Posting as Sweden))**

**If you aren't acting stupid, then how did you manage to lose those brain cells you used to have?**

**FYI, telling someone that they do have friends even though nobody talks to them REALLY doesn't help at all.**

**You never answered my question. I asked you how much sense does it make for you to say, "you have friends, they just don't talk to you." It doesn't make sense. When I pressured you for answers, you gave up "helping" me.**

**Keep in mind YOU'RE one of the main reasons I have the problems I do now. I hope you feel bad.**

**You never should've started drinking. You were horribly violent under the effects of alcohol.**

**Moderation is the key. I will never drink around others.**

Well, if I lost them I still had them before so see I am smart and I'm not stupid

Well they can consider you as a friend some people aren't as close to you they just don't talk to you often so there, and so I dunno...so I know you love me so there I don't care if you say I'm a problem HAHAHAHAHA sve I am no violent person only when I have a ax with me but stiiiiiillllllllll HAHAHAHA MODERATION

KESESESESESSE NO SUCH THING!


	17. Pranks

if your asking yes we did recover from Qualeshia Marshall beating...s... Uh hmm well se we so damn awesome we can recover fast so the and well KESESESESESE me and Denamrk think it's hilarious how many people want to make us do pranks! Keseses I know we are just awesome soooooo...

We re taking some pranks! So send in pranks if you want and we shall instead update a blog post we shall explain what happened when we did the pranks and if we have time we shall answer awesome question Kay?

**From: The-Goddamn-Iron-Girl**

**Preussen and Den,**

**"Little him" is what Black Widow called me in the last message. Yes, my onii-chan is Iron Man. A.K.A Tony Stark. Jealous, **?**

**No...I don't... *blushes***

**Pestering is funnn~! Unless it's Dr Banner because then the house explodes and I get in trouble for destroying Los Angeles. :3**

**Pestering Steve is fun, though, especially since my father was such a jackass to me about him... T_T**

**The Avengers are hearuh~! And bugging me quite a lot, actually. Seriously, children, if these nut jobs are your idols you never wanna meet them.**

**Hah, but doesn't it get tiring to be around annoying people so much?**

**Love- I mean, hugs- and rockets, Toni Stark.**

Hmmm, 'Little Him' kesesesesese sure 'little him'~ sure you don't..

Pffffft kesesesese you totally awesomely do...

Hey! I think that's a cute nickname! Prussia don't make fun of her!

Los Angeles... Wow... " " seems uh, awesomely strong Keeseseses but not as strong as me! Steve... I feel that Steve is Captain America? America said Steve before...kesesese remember to tell "Steve" America is dressing up as him for Halloween.. Meeting the avengers is probably something America would like... Kesesese send them to his and birdie's place they will have FUNNN! No... It's always fun when you annoy them and they get all prissy ...and it's fun to see them all upset like that

Love? Hahaha iron girl you do love me and Prussia...!

**From Alfred and Mattie**

**So...Prussia...Umm...Do ya wanna hang out tomorrow?**

**Oh btw this is Alfred. ._.**

Ah, america I see your unawesomely bored? Keseses sure! Why not!

**From Greece's kitty**

**brazil: thats nice, my counterpart got a girlfriend... I dont really care anymore**

**kitty: porcupine~*hugs denmark***

**DENMARKANDNORGESHOULDGETMARR IEDONEDAY**

**SOWILLCANADAANDPRUSSIA**

**AHAHAHAHA**

Kesesesese, why do I care about some unawesome facts? AHG okay I think I'm dying yup I'm dying goodbye...norgie and I get married? *smiles* eh Hheheh

*COUGH* the fuck? Me and birdie!? Pffft birdie doesn't like me!

**From Qualeshia Marshall**

**When and where would you like TO FUCK ME, ASSHOLES? *gives them both the death glare***

***All the other nations were afraid of my actions more so Prussia and Denmark, who gave me nervous looks***

**Sie wissen, was es gar nicht mehr wichtig. Wichtig ist, dass wir leben, so dass ich denke, bin ich traurig über das. Ich wollte nicht wie leichtsinnig bekommen, dass ich nur wütend war, also alles ist vergeben...Preußen**

**(You know what it doesn't even matter anymore. What is important is that we are alive, so I guess I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to get reckless like that I was just angry, so all is forgiven...Prussia)**

**Ligesom hvad jeg sagde til Preussen, beklager jeg også, fordi y ødelægge din smukke skinnende blonde hår. AWW...Danmark, er virkelig ked af om der. Du ser stadig godt i mine øjne ligesom Preussen. Godt... du er min yndlings Nordisk ligesom i Sverige**

(**Like what I said to Prussia, I am also sorry about that, because I ruin your beautiful lustrous blonde hair. Aww...Denmark, I am truly sorry about that. You still look good in my eyes just like Prussia. Well...you are my favorite Nordic just like Sweden).**

**Writer, I am truly sorry about the craziness that has happen before. I was mad and scared, but nothing was worst than the things England has done to me. I DON'T LIKE SCONES AND I HATE ENGLAND'S STUPID FACE *attacks England while the other nations try to get me off of him, Prussia and Denmark laughs hysterically***

Gott...scary...unawesomely scary what happened to my awesomely devoted fan...FORGIVEN THE HELL YOU OUT US IN A FREAKIN UNAWEOSME HSOPITAL!? My hair...D: but it's better now :D yay! IDIOT she is freaking trying to be forgiven

Ahahaha I'm glad those two got hurt idiots! Dear Gott, they are stupid to think they would play a prank on England don't they even remember when England was a freaking pirate ... I'm sorry for the scones! I made awesome cupcakes like a freaking Boss yesterday so here I shall spend one to wash out the disgusting shit he served you... HAHAHAHA England he is a GIT to A) mess with you and B) standing right next to you...

**From I Am Mexico**

**You awesome dudes! I am back! Okay...not cutting it. That already got old after a while...**

**Brazil: Try showing him that video USUK Wedding, Russia's useful for once, he was the priest drinking vodka. They were both drunk at the time.**

**Hmmm...for Iggy-chan, which is England, well...let's get him drunk! And we could fuck him up! Somehow...**

**For Canada, let's say, "There is a shortage of maple syrup!" And then see his reaction.**

**Brazil: Por el gringo...let's play Slender, and Prussia, dress up as Slenderman to scare the shit out of him!**

**And after those pranks, could me, you, Denmark, and America, (The Awesome Quartet) go out drinking at my place? There is a carnival going on with women with skimpy outfits.**

**Adios! Mexico and Brazil**

..somehow? Kesesesese I'm pretty sure Arthur would get drunk with us! I am pretty sure the unawesome guy would die before keseses! Aww, but I don't wanna be mean to birdie...! But that would be awesome and we could video tape him hmm, fine this once we could.. KESESESESESESES that would be funny... Al would die fuck yeah that would be pretty awesome keseses... Ahh yep we could go drinking! Kesesese that would be funnnnn. *smirks*


	18. UnAwesomeness with switz idiocy

Hallo! Hej! It's the awesome Prussia and Denmark!so we are like, so late for this update but alll of you love us so you don't give a shit! You better not. That would be unawesome of all of you!

So heres The shit me and den here were going to our computer when we realized it was lock by switz and he basically locked us out of every computer we had, so me, the awesome prussia and den went to see if any other computers were working but all of them had codes on them. So naturally we went to switz's house to see him and maybe kill his unawesome butt for not letting us update. bad unawesome mistake... He kinda...almost killed us... Unawesomely cough cough...so we kinda went home and we tried to unlock the computer after several tries we figured out why it was happening. We had a message on the computer pop up saying " GO DO YOUR WORK" and we realized the asshole wanted us to do our paperwork as awesome people we totally avoided the paperwork and got West's friend Japan to help us unlock our computers! And it worked! But the only reason it took longer was cause switz figured it from Japan... How he did, only Japan knows... He said he didnt want to say... So switz finally made us do our work by putting his unawesome guns to our ... heads... And well we did I awesomely no hustle! keses..es..es ah..ha.. And then now we have finally got enough time to update SO BE HAPPY MY AWESOME FOLLOWERS OF MY-OUR AWESOMENESS I MEAN!

Comments

Qualeshia Marshall

Oh England, you are truly something, aren't ya? *pats Prussia and Denmark's hair* I won't ask you two to do another prank, you have been hurt enough. So...let me just sayhowIreallywishedIhadn'tthoughtoftheideainthefirstp lacebutIwantedtoplaceapranko nEngland *slaps the shit out of myself* Whoa! I think I just started back with the talking to fast. I haven't done that in a really long time...OH MY GOD, I LOVE YOU PRUSSIA AND DENMARK WITH EVERY FIBER OF MY FAN GIRL BEING!

*kisses them both, they blush and look at me confused* Hey England *punches him in the arm* you're stupid...so blah...fucker. No more pranks anymore, dudes!

Did you see that *takes a cupcake then takes a bite, talking with mouth full* I almost went back to old habits? Hooray for Princess Pinky(a nickname I gave myself because I love the color pink)!

yeah... U kinda almost killed my awesomeness with ur unawesomeness _ anyway. Well is see your normal again, that's good.. Haha I see you still like me and Prussia! !* Kisses back!* ow Prussia! Stop smacking me! Yeah England is annoying, well it was interesting to see you back to your old self actually! AWesome nickname you and Poland could get awesomely along it's Prussia again BTW

Kawaii Waffle-chan DESU

(Posting as Sweden)

You both are idiots. No wonder Germany gets migraines. I think I'm getting one too.

No Mathias, it's not helpful when everybody assumes someone else will talk to me so nobody does.

Did our fights make you lose those brain cells? Because I swear you've gotten dumber and dumber as time went on.

we are not! We are awesome! west doesn't get migraines! Well I don't care sve! Can we get over it? God I'm sorry there I'm tired of trying to make my SLEF clear I love you sve as like a bro! Not that way... Like finni does for you anyway..! NO! I did not! :I

Greece's kitty

kitty: CANADA DOES LOVE YOU

DAMMIT

WHY ARE YOU GUYS ACTING LIKE SWEDEN?

A) Canada is straight B) I AM NOT UNAWESOME SWEDEN!

The-God-Damn-Iron-Girl

Hey guys,

Thank you *Denmark*. It's not my fault Natasha decided to give me that nickname. Most people call me by my full name, Antonia, or Tonia for short.

...Prussia...it is just not possible to be as strong as the other guy. Trust me. The more you ** him off, the stronger he gets. So when you try and fight him, you cannot win. Aaaand can Dr. Banner please stop reading over my shoulder. Thank you.

God, that was embarrassing... *sweatdrop*

Steve knows. America is his stalker. xD

Now use this information against America. Please do.

I think they would kill me if I tried. America kind of obsessively stalks them? They're pretty awesome people, though. I would legitimately get murdered. I might send Stave over there, though, I need him out of the house and he needs to be annoyed. *evil grin*

Hm, I guess. I'm just not patient enough for that.

*blushes* Maybe I do...

I like it when people call me Iron Girl... *evil grin*

Hugs and rockets, Tonia Stark.

yay! KESESE IM AWESOME! So I'm stronger than anyone! Ja, I bet they would, I would be at your unawesome funeral Ja, send him over! America would love that, "little him" bye bye "little him"

TheBlackPaperMoon

OKIE DEN. PRUSSIA, YOU'RE FREAKING AWESOME. DENMARK...You're not as awesome as Prussia, but still awesome.

But...PEWDIEPIE IS AWESOME-ER THAN BOTH OF YOU BIATCHES!

Sorry for my late-ness. I'm really busy...And I'm way too lazy to keep up with my replies.

By the way, I skimmed over your last blog entry, the first thing that came to my mind was America asking you on a date.

Funny, really.

Yes, I think my apology would appeal to you more so if I didn't say self-declared...

*sigh* ...You guys are such dumb-nuts...

Tis all I have to say, CIAO PEDO BEARS

Ja! WE ARE SUCK IT LOSERS fuck you BPM WTF NO NO NO I WOULDN'T DATE AMERICA! That's unawesome Ja, it doesn't seem to be approved NO WE ARE NTO WE ARE AWESOME ciao?i guess.. WE ARE NOT!

We are now going to cpwatch some of danisnotonfire


	19. yo mamma fail

HALLO, how are your unawesome lives, I heard America had a storm hurricane sandy I believe he was blown away , I felt bad for him, anyway (( dudes I live in Maryland so dear god it was terrible))

**From: The-Goddamn-Iron-Girl **

**Stop calling me that, Prussia! It's a stupid nickname Natasha gave me! I hate it! I'll send...I'll send Dr. B over to your house! D: **

**And no, you are not. Let me see you leave major marks on a skyscraper with your bare hands, then I will consider that possibility.**

**He's already on a plane, I need him out of here. He's so majorly un-awesome. **

**Oh, by the way, Den, I've got a friend here for ya. **

**Thor: GREETINGS! IT HAS BEEN A LONG TIME, HAS IT NOT, FRIEND?! I HAVE ASGARDIAN MEAD! :D **

**Why did I let him in here?! **

**STOP CALLING ME THAT! DX**

**Thor: THE GIRL OF IRON DOES NOT ENJOY THAT NICKNAME SHE PREFERS TO BE CALLED-**

**Shut up, Thor! **

**~Antonia Stark and THOR ODINSON **

I'll think about it...not!

PSSH! I can do that with my awesomeness! Suck it loser, you just wish too!

Ja, America is so excited I told him, he thinks he is gay... So I would say that captain America should be afraid of the unawesome America

Yeah! Hey hey, I believe that's Norse mythology! I will get Norge! NORGE GET HERE! Wtf Denmark what the hell be off me, why is... You know I'm not asking, hi, Thor... Uh you are from my mythology, you know , I was wondering how are the trolls, I summonsed some of them to go after Denmark

, the Dane whom brought me here...idiot, oh it looks as if Denmark got away I'm going to go now to kill him bye...*mutters*.At least I could do that

bye.

**From Greece's kitty **

**kitty:*gives denmark his axe* I borrowed it to decapitate afew people~ *innocent smile***

**ANYWAYS PORCUPINE, i saw this picture where you were dressed as ariel from the little mermaid, and prussia was dressed as snow white~**

**and another picture where you found norway dead, and he was holding a gun, and you were crying! it was so sad...but then there was a continuation and norway wasnt dead! YAY~ youandnorwayshouldtotallydat e**

**CANADA IS OBIOUSLY GAY. YOU GUYS TOTALLY DATE~**

**also my bff says: ZHE AWSOME PRUSSIA IS AWSOME.**

**but i think greece is more badass than both of you guys. CUZ HES PAMSEXY AND GREEK! **

**you guys are not pamsexy. porcupine, you are sexy, but not pamsexy. only greece gets that title. GREECE PWNS YOU ALL, BEIACHES.**

**he has alcohol flavored candy. HELLS YEAH.**

Oh so that's were it got off to thanks... Why would I be a mermaid? Ja, and why would I be snowwhite I don't understand...0_0 norgie,.. Dead?! Wtf nooooooooooooo, yay! He isn't dead! Canada isn't gay, PSSH...me and Norge dating, isn't such a bad idea NORGE LETS GO OUT ON A DATE!~

I know I am awesome Ja, it's true but Greece? Badass? He sleeps with cats... Pamsexy? IM TOTALLY PAMSEXY , KESESESE I can pwn Greece easily

Well, that is pretty awesome I have I admit...

**From TheBlackPaperMoon **

**You mean...Suck your five meters? /shot **

**Thank you, Denny. :)**

**Eh? I said Kuro, I know my whole name is a mouthful...But no. NO WAY IN HELL YOU WOULD DATE AMERICA! HIS ** BELONGS TO THE UK!**

**..And I really mean **...Hehe...My innapropriateness..**

**Okay, then. One, you two are so frickin' awesome that when someone is exposed to your awesomeness, they feel like losers their whole lives. Two, you guys are not self-declared awesome. You were born awesome, and will be awesome until the day you die. Which is never. SO YOU'RE AWESOME FOREVER. And three? ...This is all a lie. BUAHAHAHAHA.**

**Sure you are, hon. :)**

**YOU TWO ARE SOOOOOOO PEDO BEARS! XD**

**CIAO AWESOME BASTARDS!**

PSSSH! No only awesome people get to do that! No problem!I DON'T WANT TO DATE AMERICA AND HIS UNAWESOME ** whatever that means...

Im sorry I stopped at this is all a- I didn't read past it I was too busy saying" I know I know.."

I AM , no we are not Spain is...

That isn't completely true, nor false we are AWESME but we aren't bastards

**From Sweden (Kawaii Waffle-chan DESU )**

**Tino's straight. That's the problem. And I have no self-confidence.**

**Then stop acting stupid. Stop giving bad advice that doesn't help at all.**

**I may not hate you, but I do resent some of the things you've done.**

Yeah, yeah, we have been over this, sve but have you asked him ever? Just askin... Well, sorry.. Guess... I know you dnt hate me u love me! Yeah well stop living in the past, let go of things for once anyway! Have fun doing what you do when you are at home... Cos I'm taking norgie out for a date *NO YOUR NOT* yes I am norgie!

((I like this post cos its the #88! It's an awesome number! I'm sorry for every idiotic things Denmark has done, do you want me to show him a lesson for you, sweden? Just wondering anyway...! Have a nice day sweden))

**Qualeshia Marshall **

***fan girl squeals* **

**I'LL ALWAYS LOVE DENMARK AND PRUSSIA! *gives them again the biggest hugs and kisses ever***

**I wish I could date a guy who is as awesome as you two. So...if you two met your female selves, what you say to them? I would like to speak to Fem-Prussia or Fem-Denmark. **

**I just thought of something for you two. Have you heard of the Awesome Trio and Fail Brother Trio?**

**Awesome Trio:**

**The King- Denmark.**

**The Hero- America.**

**THE AWESOME- Prussia.**

**Fail Brother Trio:**

**England**

**Denmark **

**Prussia**

**Then there is a...SMOKING TRIO!**

**Scotland(England's older brother...they hate each other)**

**Netherlands(what happens in Amsterdam, stays in Amsterdam)**

**Prussia(where there is beer there is possibly something else too)**

**And for you Denmark, because I wish the Nordics were easy to spot. **

**F. I. N. D. S. (Finland, Iceland, Norway, Denmark, Sweden)**

**Have you guys ever heard of "Yo Momma" jokes before? **

**Ex; Yo Momma is so stupid, she thought Cheerios were donuts seeds. **

**Hit me with some of your best, dudes.**

**HEY WRITER, I JUST WANTED TO SAY HELLO SINCE A LONG TIME!**

**(/ o )/ goodbye.**

WELL WE KNOW YOU DO EVERYONE DOES! I know everyone does, we are just that awesome well, I am not sure If my fem self is anything like me we would go and drink, but if she's not...that's not awesome... Hej, Qualeshia well we would probably go talk about Norge! Wether were talking bout fem norgie or normal, :D and we would go drinking with Prussia one is the bad Bruders trio and two yes I have heard of both of them Wait, I don't smoke...or I don't think I'd do... The awesome Prussia is never that drunk... Wow. finds... That's interesting..

Yo mama so old she actually met France when he was young

Yo mama so poor she puts McDonald's on layaway

Yo mama so unawesome ... Its just sad... D':

Yo mama so stupid she thought Prussia wasn't a country ever

((PSSH I FAIL I CAN'T NOT DO THOSE JOKES I'm an original joker srryD:)

**_Me and den are going to ask you a question and answer truthfully so we know what unawesome people feel_**

**_"have you done something you never want anyone to know but they do and you have no idea what to do and you decide to ignore the unawesome person?" _**

**_((I truly want to know that myself so suck it))_**


	20. New update

_**So as you know that i havent updated since forever you know, well i will be updating like that because i have school so its hard and no help from homework im so sorry (trust me when i go to highschool its probably worse cause im going to go to a magnet school for art there is a lot of homework) bu near Christmas break i will update more. also i am starting new stories two if them tell me what you think of these to idea's "Hetalia High School Host Club"i know its probably been done but idc And then "paper crafts for every fandom of mine" **_

_**Anyway thx for waiting sorry 'gain**_

**The-Goddamn-Iron-Girl **

**Oh, Prussia, you are Naïve. You had better believe that I can bring down Stark Tower with five minutes and a cherry bomb. It's actually not that hard. **

**Hmmmm...America x Cap.. NEW SHIP! I ship it now!**

**Thor: GREETINGS FRIENDS! UNFORTUNATELY, IT HAS BEEN MOST LONG SINCE I LAST VISITED ASGARD. I HAVE SPENT TIME HERE ON MIDGARD.**

***blushing* Hi Norway! **

**Thor: MY BROTHER SPEAKS OF YOU OFTEN. LOKI.**

**Uhh...right. I have nothing more to add, except...DON'T CALL ME THAT, PRUSSIA!**

**~Antonia Stark and THOR ODINSON**

I AM NOT, sure... Yeah you should America would love that,

I see, i would understand, hello, uh, goddamn iron girl... I would imagine he would.

Kesesese never!

**Greece's kitty **

**kitty: only greece people are pamsexy. you dont even know what pam means. DENNY, YOU BETTER VIDEO TAPE YOUR DATE AND ANY SEXY TIME YOU AND NORGE HAVE TOGETHER ON YOUR DATE. Or you meet my knife~**

**PFT, greece is totally badass. greek kids tricked the germans, sabotage HAHAHAHA! prussia is just jealous greece tricked him.**

**CATS ARE **ING ADORIBLE. PURRRR MOW, BEETCHES, PURRR MOW. **

**YEP. BEER TASTES HORRIBLE. OUZO ROCKS. alcohol candy is awsome. GREECE PWNS ALL NATIONS. **

**whatever, my pamsexy self has to go annoy yukanistan(greece) and trick him into saying japan is sexy. *salutes at denmark* GIEA!**

OH I DO KNOW THANK YOU VERY MUCH IM JUST THAT AWESOME!

...sure i guess so... I will send you the video "NO YOU WONT!" of course i will norgie! HE DID NOT...cats Do not betches... NEIN BEER TASTES AWESOME no he doesnt you are not... Im am and so is Denmark i guess.

**TheBlackPaperMoon**

**Just a reference. :) *cough*Idon'tthinkanyonewant'stadothatthough*cough***

**I WAS CENSORED!? FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK A DUCK'S ASSHOLE DAMN IT FUUUUUUUUUU-Okie I'm done. Anyway, ** means...Arse? IT BASICALLY MEANS BUTT. So there. ^_^**

**Oh, re'lly? I said, it's all a lie. None of dis shiz is true. ^J^**

**That was meant to be taken as some sort of fake agreement. But okie.**

**...That's...Kinda true. Okay you aren't pedo bears. ^ ^**

**Kay...Hmm...How about this?**

**CIAO AWESOME BETCHES!**

Oh okay sorry for the censoring ! But im awesome enough to not even care, Its all true! You know it is...ja... WE ARE NOT BETCHES either

**TheDenWayToRock **

**Hi guys! It's FiriHon and USUK FTW, but stupid log in shit... -_-**

**To Prussia: Did you know that everyone has AT LEAST an one week fangirl obsession on you? Pretty awesome!**

**To Denmark: ... Hi! I see a lot of people favor Prussia, but I am your number one fan! I say you are more awesome than Prussia. (don't tell him, Kay? _) I mean, hello? Freaking AMAZING NORDIC RIGHT HERE, MINDLESS PEOPLE! So... Much... FEEEELLLLSSSS! **

**Plus... IAMKINDASORTAMAYBEHELLLTOTHE YESOBSESSSEDWITHYOU!ANDYOULOOKSOFUCKINGHOTWITHOU TASHIRT! *dies of a nosebleed* **

**Hook up with Norway, ja? Make Le fangirls happy? And check out "Danish Way to Rock" by Nephew. The Hetalia videos on YouTube. I am obsessed with them. And you. _**

**See ya**

Wonderful OF COURSE IM JUST THE FREKIN AWESOME

Yay! Im awesomer than prussia obviously ("NO YOUR NOT" ) oh, thanks i had no idea people had pictures of my shirtles...s... Sure i can do that! NORGIE! Oh okay, i will thanks! And i uh bet you look nice too!

**Kawaii Waffle-chan DESU **

**(Posting as Sweden)**

**Why do you keep bursting into my house singing "I'll make a man out of you" from Mulan?**

**Trying not to live in the past.**

**Stop drinking so much. I worry that you'll get alcohol poisoning or die like you did in Gutters.**

BECAUSE I CAN SVE BECAUS I CAN! Why arent you singing it hmm?

Okay... Sure... I CAN NOT DIE FROM DRINKING BEER ITS TOO AWESOME... But that would be an okay way to die from beer..

**Qualeshia Marshall **

**["Have you done something you never want anyone to know, but they do and you have no idea what to do, and you decide to ignore the unawesome person?"]**

**Um...let me think about that *is thinking* ...does breaking something(plate, picture frame, etc.) counts? *continues thinking* Wow. This is hard for me to think of, because, I have done that a few times. For the life of me, I simply can not remember it. *stops thinking and feels bad* Sorry about that. Are you asking this because you...and Denmark, are in a situation like that? I'm pretty certain the unawesome person must feel upset/angry because you won't say anything about it. **

**...**

**The Awesome Fem-Prussia(Julchen/Maria Beilschmidt) and Fem-Denmark(hell I don't even know the woman's name) would be good for you two. Julchen/Maria is just like you in a sense, she has a wild and yet strong personaliy, along with giving off an air of arrogance. Her personality is only a cover up for that fact that she is book smart, serious, and hard-working. Fem-Denmark is a sexy mystery...forget that I went there-okay moving on. **

**See Prussia. I love how you can be placed in almost every little trio...you whore *giggles*. Denmark, and that hairstyle is simply adorable. Prussia, you aren't that bad of a drinker, it's just Stay-Sexy-Danish-Denmark is. **

**It's okay about the "Yo Momma" jokes, but the McDonald's one is good though. Regular jokes...and some good riddles are just as good. Give me some of your best jokes or riddles, awesome bros.**

**Also for my beloved Prussia, STOP PICKING ON MY SWEET AND CUTE LITTLE AMERICA!**

**DENMARK, BE NICE TO THE NORDICS TOO, NO FIGHTING!**

**[I live in New Jersey, it wasn't too bad, at least where I lived. I'm sorry about the troubles you dealt with in Maryland though.] **

**Auf Wiedersehen meine schöne Awesomeness.**

**(Good bye my beautiful awesomeness)**

**Passe min smukke awesome konge.**

**(Take care my beautiful awesome king)**

**[See ya later writer]**

No! pfft! Why would we be in that kind of situation! We're just asking...cough

Oh... I see.. She seems very awesome...well obviously she is me,

Fem me is a Sexy mystery, well thats my type but norgie is sill mine.. :D

I am not a whore :I

Of course it is but thanks for saying so!

Cant promise anything.

WHO SAID I WAS PICKIN ON MY NORDIC FAMILY!

[thats good, well i didnt deal with much where i was but it was babd with the roads and our power almost went out, :P]

Ja, i know

Okay!

it...

I will probably PM u the riddles i do not want to seem like a fail again

[yes bye bye see you laterz]

**Hello 12/6/12 . chapter 19**

**Hello Prussia and Denmark! I have to ask that how are you going to celebrate Finny's birthday at 6th December?**

**In my school we first raised the flag and sang our national anthem 'Maamme'. It was a little bit cold, because it was minus 15 degrees and I was wearing a skirt... Then we had a guiz about Finland, and after it a special school lunch.**

**In afternoon we watched a video about Helsinki's Olympics from year 1952. After it we had a fashion show about the clothes and fashion from different desades from the time of our independence. When the head came to stage**

**wearing some horrible leather jacket from the 90's everybody nearly died for laughing xD That was yesterday. Today, in the official independence day we have no school, yay! Hyvää syntymäpäivää Tino!**

**-And greetings to Gilbird. (Sorry about my bad English...)**

We all had a birthday party for finni it was awesome we had cake and a party and we all went drinking except sve Thats awesome thats you guys did all that thats great thats hilarious!

**xXxXLupicideXxXx 12/5/12 . chapter 19**

**Al: Hey Prussia! You're mama is so stupid; she thought that yaoi was a type of chocolate!**

**And Denmark; you're mama is so stupid, she thought that Sweden was straight!**

**Lupi: *Smacks Al* That's mean! *Glomps Prussia and Denmark at the same time* I love you guys!**

**Sai: SEX! SEX! SEX! SEX! SEX! SEX! SEX! SEX! SEX! SEX! SEX! SEX! SEX! SEX! SEX! SEX! SEX! SEX! SEX! SEX! SEX! SEX! SEX! SEX! SEX! SEX! SEX! SEX! SEX! SEX! SEX! SEX! SEX! SEX! SEX!**

**Misa: My brothers are idiots... -_- And Lupi?**

**Lupi: Yes?**

**Misa: Stop trying to molest Prussia, or I will have to start calling you an idiot as well.**

**Lupi: *Pouts and goes to sulk in emo corner***

**Sai: AWWWWW! No sex... )':**

Those are pretty,.. Awesome thanks lupi i know we are awesome

AHHHHH HELP?! Why are you raping me? I really have no idea what this was for

**Questionness-not-really-more-like-challenge:**

**You know what ive noticed no language has the word awesome in it...**

**Sooo! Anyone who speaks a different language than english make up the word awesome in your language!**

**Well that wasnt excatly a question... Who cares**


	21. Hallo, long time no see

**Hallo**!** Hej! How are you, its been a long time hasn't it? Anyway we are awesome and such, and lets see we have BUSY LIVES SO SHUT UP we do less time to post SO DEAL WITH IT also from the author~ i have a tumblr now! And so, if anyone cares i started prussia's and denmark's blog ther too! So if you want ti check it out you can and follow me cos im lonely also now i am going to take more time formatting the goddamn blogs **

* * *

**From: Greece's kitty **

**What does pam mean then?**

**YAAAAY! DENNY YOU ARE NOW AWESOMER THAN GREECE.**

**MY GREEK HW DOES NOT LIE. STFU**

**Cats rule, but dogs are badass.**

I am pretty sure it means basically everything... I am pretty sure... Beat that Prussia! _Thank you Greece's kitty I told you i was awesomer than Prussia!_... Okay... Um okay..

**From: Antonia Stark-Bondevik **

**I can. It's easier than it sounds.**

**But I'm SO not teaching you.**

**Anything to annoy America, I live to please. *bows theatrically* **

***smiling like an idiot* Hey...you can call me Toni, Nor...hehe. **

**Thor: OFTEN. DID YOU NOT EXCHANGE MAGIC SPELLS IN THE OLD DAYS? **

**STOP THAT, PRUSSIA! *tackles* I AM AWESOME! TOO AWESOME FOR THAT STUPID PET NAME!**

THAN SHOW ME! *pouts* whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy naaawwwwwwwwwwt

:D danke!

Okay, Toni.. Hi, 

Oh thats great, yes, yes we did, 

KESESESESE NEVER! Little him...~~~~ :D I'm awesomer so therefore i can do what ever i want

**From: xXxXLupicideXxXx **

***Kisses Prussia on the cheek and gropes his butt* Silly Prussia! I don't rape, I only molest! There is a difference.**

Ah! Handsy are we?...help... Yeah i know i have been around Franny to know that... Far to well

**From: proud tiger princess **

**Hallo! I would just like to say PRUSSIA IS THE MOST AWESOME NATION EVAH! He's not my favorite, BUT STILL! HE IS THE MOST AWESOME! XD Denmark...Uh, bitte, I don't know you very much. But I still like your hair! Um, I had a question for the awesome Prussia, but I forgot. Hmm...Anyways, love you guys! That's all! Tchus!**

DANKE i already know this but danke still!

_Aws thanks! Everyone likes the hair_

_Well we would love to hear that question if you remember _and come back to praise us again!

**From: InsanityAintOptional **

**I have only three words, based on yer descriptions and others from my dad- You. Are. Idiots. **

**-Di Jones, Wisconsin**

PLEASE WE ARE NOT your dad is, he is stupid and ridiculous and unawesome and.. And not cool WE, I SAY AGAIN WE are awesome!


	22. Merry Christmas

HALLOOOO merry christmas everyone I HOPE YOU HAVE AN AWESOME ONE!

_Oh and i have to be sve for today :/ i dont know why but thats whats happening so im now sve okay?_

**From: Greece's kitty **

**pam is a greece pre fix meaning very.**

***hugs denmark* youre welcome...*death grip***

**PRUSSIA YOU FAIL AT BEING AWESOME.**

IM AWESOME SHUDDUP

...Get off of me...

SHUDDUPPP

**From: Antonia Stark-Bondevik **

**Because. Only I am allowed to know these things. Also, Stark Tower is my home and I don't want you exploding it.**

**Thor: I BELIEVED SO. HOW HAS TIME TREATED YOU, OLD FRIEND?**

**NO! I'M AN ADULT! THAT IS A SILLY, CHILDISH PET NAME! /**

BUT I WANNNA!

Hello again Toni and Thor, time has done me well, only i have to live with the rest of Scandinavia, mainly Denmark is the only annoying to live with but thank you how has time treated you? And how is Loki? Well i suppose, i should say Merry Christmas everyone it is expected.

AH HAHA YOU ARE NOT! I am an adult naww is little him getting pissed?

**From: Qualeshia Marshall **

**Mein Prussia and Min Danmark, I want to wish you two a lovely Merry Christmas and a Happy New Years, but if you post this up long after Christmas and New Years, then I shall see you soon. **

**Denmark, tell Finland that I have been a good girl and want to see him. *giggles***

**Prussia, I don't have much to say but I think you'll make an awesome Santa like Finland. **

**America as Santa has a habit of scaring children and it's pretty sad...oh well. **

**Writer, I want to also wish you a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. I hope Finland gives you loads of pretty presents. *laughs* I'm silly but it's all good fun. **

**Have an awesome Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, and Happy Holidays period. o**

Ja, Merry Christmas! And New Year! *:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

_..Yes... I will tell him... _

OF COURSE I WOULD. Sneaking into peoples house eating cookies giving presents please i would be awesome

**_[AWW thanksss! You too Qualeshia, i do not celebrate it but when im older i will ((im hindu...)) but i hope you had finland visit you too OH AND THANKS FOR BEING MY HUNDREDTH REVIEWER I MUST HUG YOU d you want me to draw something for you? Idk... Anyway i didnt count my review as one cos that would be stupid]_**

** From: Sweden (Derp A Thon)**

**We should try to act like each other for the rest if the day.**

**It's just in good fun. I finished all my paperwork and I'm bored.**

_I am acting like you Sve, _

_I hate Denmark... And i like Finland but i don't know he likes me too cause i am not observant~ _

**_MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! I HOPE EVERYONE HAS A GREAT ONE! Oh and im going to post my tumblr online soon so you guys can check it out but my name is:_**

**_ImJustSoDamnAwesomeThatsWh y oh go on my profile i think i will have it there_**

**_Long name! But look me up kay? I love all you guys! Ohonononon.~~~_**


	23. Nothing new

Hey~~ whats up my fans? Im awesome nothing much thanks for asking

So naow im bored so i thought me and denny should uppdate

**From: Greece's kitty **

**DENNY, WHY ARE YOU ACTING LIKE SU-SAN!?**

**ARE NOT! AND 2P PRUSSIA AGREES WITH MEH, RIGHT DUDE?!**

**2p prussia:..um...**

**RIGHT DUDE!?*death stare***

**2p prussia:...y-yes...**

**HELL YEAH.**

**PRUSSIA, MAH DAD THINKS PRUSSIA WAS IN AUSTRIA AND IM LIKE, OH HELL NAW, PRUSSIA IS EAST GERMANY, BIETCH.**

**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAY CAPSLOCK~**

**EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE~**

**DENMARK, CAN I HAVE A HUG!?**

_Oh don't worry, im normal me and sve were just playing around he wanted to switch for a day_

ARE TO. hmpf! Im so disappointed that my 2P can be pushed around, thanks for standing up for me I WOULD NEVER BE IN AUSTRIA i was the first!

_Sure~ _

**From: xXxXLupicideXxXx **

**Franny is AWESOME! I worships da BTT! *Worships* I iz now your minion!**

**But don't worry Denny, I still like you a whole bunch too! *Glomps and huggles* Kesesesese!**

Hm, you would seem to get along now wont you, but i am awesomer i would have to say~ kesesesese thank you, can you get some beer we are at a loss of it

_Aw YAY! *huggles back* thanks but i think your killing me_

**From: YouTube Powers of Stupidity **

**This is Princess! Aka: Mexico's 'talking' dog. **

**Since of course...I speak in her mind, but...**

**(Patriot: We all talk in our master's or mistress' minds, since we are the nation's dogs. WE CAN'T DIE. Which means...yeah...We live as long as our masters live. Easy peezy.)**

**Don't ask how I can type in a keyboard with just my claws, but I have done it. It is a gift. **

**Say...have you seen Awesome? You know, albino dog, owned by Prussia?**

**Yep, we're looking for him since-**

**(Patriot: World Dogference, and you know that he can't come-)**

**I KNOW THAT! Geez...I meant for the rave at Meat-Smelling Human's (America's) house!**

**(Patriot: You're not trashing my master's house.)**

**Oh come on! It will be like that party in the movie...uh...Marmaduke, I mean?**

**(Patriot: That does not make me feel better.)**

**Axe Human! (Denmark) Is your dog coming to the rave?**

**(Patriot: Too bad we can't invite humans...that will be fun.)**

**Well, see you from Mistress' (Mexico's) house, and Adios!**

Ja, i can get him~ awesome is sleeping now, but i will make sure to tell him KESESESE, What? My dog isnt allowed? NONSENSE!

_yeah im sure he is coming_

Yeah he can come to i will make sure for the rest of my family's dogs to come to~

OH shut up Alfred wont mind~

* * *

**_OKAY! Well thats, that, sorry i couldnt update i had this super stupid science project and stuff like that so, you know, but here it is and stuff :)_**


	24. Long Time No See

**[Man, its been a long time! Well, im back, but i wont update often as you can see. I missed everyone, it feels good to write again, i hope i can doit more often but enough from me! Lets move on!]**

* * *

Hallo~ the awesome me and Denmark are back, only for awhile though, Germany took our computer away when we drank all the beer ._. Anyway! We're updating, and we know all of you are happy to see the awesome us back, kesesese~ so lets get to it!

**From:**

**Greece's kitty**

**He gets pushed around because he is a failure. **

**YAAAAAAAAAAAY HUGS! 2p!denmark never lets me hug him... HE IS A MEANIE. **

**Thats what i told my dad. You're too prussia to be part of Austria**

Well thats sad, and totally not awesome *sigh*

_Oh! Well, thats not nice, he is a meanie! You can hug me anytime! :D_

Yeah! You tell him the awesome me is too prussian to be part of Austria! Kesesese!

**From:**

**That One Kid **

**Hej Denmark! Hallo Prussia! Y'all are both incredibly awesome! [even though you know that ºuº] **

**Hey Den, could I have a hug? Please? *outstreches arms* Denny's my number one favorite But don't worry, Gil! I still love you too! *ruffles Prussia's hair* **

**Oh, your blog is WAY past awesome, like Prussia Thanks for reading and answering! Love ya awesome countries/ex-country *gives goodbye hug***

**That One Kid**

Kesese we do know that, we're just so awesome!

_Yeah we are awesome! Oh of course you can have a hug! *hugs tightly_*

You better like me! Im all kinds of awesome! Later!

_Bye!_

**From:**

** Qualeshia Marshall **

**Prussia-sama, I found someone near the same level of awesomeness and damn good looks. I hope Britain can get me a hot picture of Scotland. *blushes dark red and nose bleed* Hey writer is it hot in here or something because I think I'm gonna die. Anyway, I just tell Denmark something really quick. **

**Denmark-sama *feels dizzy* I just want to say that you, Prussia, America and Scotland are so damn fuckable, I can only imagine you guys drunk. *feels even more dizzy* I'm going to go over there and lay do-**

***falls to the ground* **

**...*dead silence*...**

WHAT? No no ones near my awesomeness! Nor my GOOD LOOKS! *pouts* and scotland‽ psssh he is not hot!

[i think its just you ^_^]

Well of course im fuckable! Oh? Do you want the awesome me, Denamrk, america and scotland to go out drinking? *laughs* you okay there! Kesesese

* * *

**[well thats that! Im glad all of you guys read, hope to see you sooner than usual oh and if you want to speak to me and wanna rp i made a new blog on tumblr! Just PM me and i can tell you the name! It would be wonderful to speak to all of you guys again!oh and regarding my other stories i need to write them, and i really hope to at least update maybe one today, but i dont have much time considering i have Finals and other things so sorry ;_;]**


	25. Trying to update

**[got some new people~ hello~ and nice to meet all of you! Oh and just like i said before, i will right when i dont have much homework, or i finish it. Also again regarding stories, they shall be updated in summer because of Finals and other tests i am sorry D:]**

* * *

Hallo~ Prussia and Denmark here~ man... Im tired, not much going on. We're kinda lazing around, canada came by, we had fun. I think Denmark got beaten up back Norway... Kesesese...kese..kese.. Yeah.. ON TO THE QUESTIONS&COMMENTS

**From:  
yaoiqueenrulzu  
Denmark if u could would u get norge pregnant but he still has to b a guy?  
Prussia wat would do if I gave u a fanfiction about franada R-18?  
Denmark do u have abandonment issues?  
Prussia did u ever fall in love before?  
Omg please please please answer these four questions! Oh yes I love u Denmark I love u! Prussia I love u too! Denmark u have to get norge drunk so u two can elope with each other! Prussia do they same for ur uke!**

_WELL, yeah. I would, my norge would get pregnant if i could ;) _

LOOK AWAY I WOULD LOOK AWAY, not reading any of that, CANADA IS MINE.

_Well... I do have slight abandonment issues, but I know no one would leave me! (But prussia has HUGE abandonment issue_ -HEY DENMARK YOU FUCKER, YOU DONT TELL PEOPLE THAT!- )

i have fallen in love, right now, with canada.

_Okay! Psssst! Norge lets go drinking!_  
No. *slap*  
_Well that didnt work out well, well ill try again~ *whispers* norgenorgenorgenorgenorgenorge_

Kay, hey canada~hear that~ lets get married~ kesesese

**From:  
Hope is in Pandora's Box  
DENMARK AND PRUSSIA BLOG!? OOOOOH! (Yes, Denmark goes first because that's alphabetical and... Denny's cooler. Sorry dude ._.)  
(HA I GOTCHA! I love you both equally *bow*)  
ANYWAYS! Yeah, cool beans.  
So, eh... *awkward laugh* You guys should like... hit me up sometime. We could go... get drunk or something. Heh heh...?  
[I love what you've got going here :D]**

Not awesome tricking me like that *pouts*

_*whispers* i am cooler_ _Kay, we can, if you want~~_

**[heh~ thank you~ how kind :D]**

**From:  
cletus  
this was writen on my birfday**

Happy birfday?

**From:  
Greece's kitty  
Tsk tsk 2p! prussia. Why you no awesome?  
2p!Prussia: *shrug*  
YAY. HUGS. *hugs denmark forever*  
Austria isn't nearly as awesome as zhe awesome prussia.  
Hey prussia, can you try to sound like estonia or greece? (they have the same seiyuu)**

Kesese, yeah you lame~ *pokes*

_Haha..ha...ha... yay hugs!_

Of course not! Sound like them? I dont think i can sound so unawesome !

well signing off! We're so glad this is a hit, thought you know, we knew that you guys couldn't resist our awesomeness~ kesese

_But rreeeeeaaaalllly thanks. *passes out from getting slapped by Norway top many times*_

* * *

**[i am glad too, thanks guys *smooches faces* i love all of you~ and thank you for being patient with updates, and i hope waiting for my other stories ;_; ily]**


End file.
